HomeMade Vs Storebrought Gifts
by Kimmie2
Summary: Sally tricks Amy,Rouge,Cream and Mina into a bet where they have to make gifts for the guys they love while she and her friends buy gifts! Sparks will fly! Romance later on! ReadReview!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 The trouble-bet starts!  
  
Hey all! It's Kimmie here and I wanted to write a Christmas story! Yay! Since I have 2 weeks off from school now I'll be able to finish it. I finished the next chapter for 'Back to you," but it's not typed up on the computer yet. Sorry, so don't flame me.  
  
Anyway, If you like Sally, don't read this fanfic cause I really make her look like a badguy. Please review, Merry Christmas!  
  
Castle Acorn was decorated warmly for the holidays. Red ribbons hung from the towers while colored candles lit a path to a big Christmas wreath hanging on the castle door. As the snow silently fell to the earth, a party was underway.  
  
Princess Sally sat in a big wooden chair watching the fireplace as she looked around her bedroom. Amy and Cream were decorating her drapes with some holly. Rouge and Mina were in a heavy conversation about the origin of Christmas; not really believing each other's tales were correct. Sally smirked to herself and decided to speak.  
  
"Hey, guys! How about we make a bet." Sally said, smirking.  
  
"What kind of bet?" Rouge purred; her attention obviously caught. Anything with a risk always interested her.  
  
Cream nodded eagerly meanwhile Mina and Amy quickly exchanged worried glances but decided to listen anyway. They all took a seat on Sally's bed.  
  
"Well, I know you each have a guy you fancy and I know you'll do anything to get them the prefect present." Sally said, tapping her fingers on her chair. "So, I thought it would be fun to have a little friendly competition."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Rouge interrupted, gritting her teeth. "You think you know who each of us like? What makes you so sure? I know I've never told you anything."  
  
Sally laughed, "Of course I know. I'm not stupid. Rouge, you like Knuckles." She laughed even harder when she saw the look on Rouge's face. "And you, Cream, are in love with Tails."  
  
"Ah, st-stop."Cream stuttered, blushing and shamefully hiding her face in her hands. She didn't want anyone to know about the secret she kept with only Cheese.  
  
"Don't worry Cream, it's all right." Amy whispered, patting Cream's back.  
  
"Hey! If you're smart enough to know whom Cream likes, then you should have known not to tell everyone else about it. Some people don't like to be that open!" Mina angrily yelled, standing up from her seat on the bed. She wouldn't let Sally mess with anyone else if she could help it.  
  
"Oh, like you?" Sally asked. "I know you found a new crush. And that crush would be Shadow." Sally gently laughed, "You probably figured since he looks close enough to Sonic, he could take Sonic's place for you. You probably don't know a thing about the real him."  
  
"Take that back!" Mina screamed; her blood was boiling that very second. "How dare you say that to me?!"  
  
"I did it once, I can do it again." Sally said, "A love for you, that is."  
  
Before Mina could through a punch at Sally, Rouge and Amy quickly held her back. "Mina! Calm down! Fighting her won't solve anything!" Amy pleaded, when Mina tried to pull out of their arms.  
  
"Don't think I've forgotten about you, Amy." Sally said, her smirk turning to a frown. "You are after my Sonic."  
  
"Your Sonic? I don't think so." Amy said, letting go of Mina who stopped squirming. "It's his decision who he likes, not yours!"  
  
"Precisely what I was getting to." Sally said. She got up from her chair and walked over to her window; looking at the half-blown up moon. "Amy, what do you think is the best kind of present? A store-brought gift or a home-made gift?"  
  
"Although store-brought gifts are nice, I think homemade gifts are better because they show how much someone cares for you." Amy said. Rouge, Mina and Cream nodded.  
  
"So it's settled."  
  
"What is?" Rouge groaned.  
  
"Here's the bet: You four will make home-made presents for the guys you like, and my friends and I will buy gifts. Whichever present the guy likes better will be the girl who wins his heart."  
  
"Sounds interesting.but what do you mean by 'friends?'" Mina asked.  
  
"I know three girls who have go their eyes on the same guys that you do."  
  
"That's not fair, we never asked for this!" Cream cried, "We just came to have a party."  
  
"If you don't want to do it, I understand. But you'll just let Freda win."  
  
"Who's Freda?" Cream sniffled.  
  
"Why, she's the best repair technician from Mercia and she's been hearing things about Tails' amazing ability to create electronic things." Sally said.  
  
"N-n-noooooo." Cream cried, tears running down her face.  
  
"So what do you guys say? Are you in, or not?" Sally asked.  
  
"I'll never back out of a challenge." Rouge said.  
  
"I-I'll do it!" Cream croaked through her tears.  
  
"I'm in too." Mina said.  
  
"And also me. I'll say you won't have it easy." Amy said.  
  
"All right, we have ourselves a bet." Sally said. 


	2. Meet the Rivals

Chapter 2 Meet the rivals!  
  
Hey, I'm back! This is probably the fastest I've ever updated! But really, I want it to be done by Christmas! I went in pretty deep with Shadow/Mina cause it's not an official couple so I wanted to explain how she got a crush on him.  
  
Oh yeah, I'm not trying to say that one type of gift is better that another, but in this fanfic; the thought behind each gift is what counts.  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
"You guys excited as I am?" Sonic asked, leading the way to the annual Knothole Christmas party. Frost covered the ground leading to the Castle that morning; the snowfall not yet kicking in.  
  
"Oh yeah! I can't wait to binge on Christmas cookies!" Tails exclaimed, laughing. "The Castle cooks always out-do themselves every year." He tugged at his red sweater anxiously.  
  
"It will be my first Christmas." Shadow said to himself, slightly smiling.  
  
Knuckles overhead and brought it up. "Your first Christmas?! No way!"  
  
"Didn't you ever celebrate with Maria?" Sonic asked, walking next to the ebony hedgehog.  
  
"Maria had told me about this holiday but I wasn't on ARK long enough." Shadow said. "I feel so awkward though."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll catch on." Knuckles said, "This holiday isn't too hard to understand."  
  
"We're here!" Tails shouted, as they approached the big wooden doors of the castle.  
  
"Wow, this place looks so different when it's decorated!" Cream exclaimed, tugging on Mina and Amy's arms. "Look at the holly hanging from the ceilings; it's so beautiful!"  
  
"Geez, Cream. I think you'll become an interior decorator when you get older." Mina said, patting Cream's head. "Decorating is all you ever think about."  
  
"That, and Tails." Rouge remarked, causing Cream to blush.  
  
"Have you guys spotted Sally yet?" Amy said, looking towards the staircase.  
  
"Are you still worried about that bet with her?" Rouge groaned, rolling her eyes.  
  
"No, I'm always this paranoid." Amy replied, giving Rouge a dirty look.  
  
"I could believe that." Rouge replied, "But I guess you're so paranoid you just missed Sonic."  
  
"Huh???" Amy squealed, grabbing Rouge by her jacket, "Where'd he go?!"  
  
"Chill, he's at the food table with Tails." Rouge said. "Anyway, I'm going to take a look around."  
  
Rouge left them and walked around the hall, spotting some kids lined up to see Santa and then a group of carolers taking a break on a green sofa. She also spotted her "red knight" walking around aimlessly, looking like a social misfit. Well, he kind of was. She started to head towards him since he saw her, until she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
Standing behind her was a red hedgehog girl with fierce green eyes. Her grown out quills were tied neatly behind her head and she was wearing a tight workout suit with fighter gloves. "You wouldn't happen to be Rouge the Bat?" She asked, holding out her hand.  
  
"You found the right person, that's me." Rouge smiled. She shook hands with the hedgehog girl at first, but then suddenly the girl flipped Rouge over her back and sent her flying into one of the castle plants.  
  
Knuckles started to push through the crowd to try to get to Rouge to see if she was all right. "Break it up! There's nothing to see!" He screamed, pushing people out of the way.  
  
Rouge rubbed her head as she stood up, feeling a bump that would surely turn in to a bruise. When she saw the girl approach her she yelled, "What did you do that for?!" though gritted teeth, her anger growing.  
  
"It was a little warning." The girls said, smirking. "My name is Amber the Hedgehog, top martial artist of my town. I've heard many great things about Knothole, especially about a man who could possibly match my strength."  
  
"So I take it you're one of Sally's friends." Rouge groaned.  
  
"Exactly, and your rival." Amber said.  
  
Just then Knuckles arrived after successfully clearing away the crowd. "Rouge, are you all right?"  
  
"Just peachy." Rouge flatly said.  
  
"You must be the famous Knuckles, master of martial arts for knothole. Am I right?" Amber said, looking him up and down.  
  
"I-I guess you could say that," Knuckles said, blushing at the complement. 'This is kind of nice, ' He thought, 'Rouge never complemented me before.'  
  
"Hey," Rouge snapped, "Didn't you see she just hit me, Knucklehead?" Rouge yelled.  
  
"Say, why don't we go sit over there and get to know each other better," Amber said, taking his hand.  
  
"Sure." Knuckles said reluctantly, leading her over to the couches.  
  
Rouge just stared open-mouthed at the scene. She couldn't think of anything to say, anything to do. And she couldn't believe what just happened either.  
  
Mina took a seat at one of the tables set up near the fire. She sat there and watched everyone walk around and talk to each other while taking a sip of her hot cocoa. The Christmas season was always her favorite because everyone was in a happy mood. Especially the children, she loved the look on the kid's faces she baby-sat when they told her all the things they hoped to get for Christmas. Mina wondered what it would be like to have kids of her own and see their smiling faces Christmas morning as they opened their presents.  
  
She saw Shadow talking to Hope near the food table. Although he wasn't smiling much, she could tell he was as happy as she was because his eyes seemed to sparkle. Those kinds of things always made her happy to see.  
  
As far as she could remember since Sally had been captured and she and Sonic went to save her, she felt like her heart would never heal-Until that fateful day on the battlefield fighting against the evil aliens, Xorda. Mina had met Shadow while waiting for the signal to attack. She was so nervous but Shadow cheered her up and she was able to fight. The more and more she saw him; the more she fell in love with him. Mina hadn't talked to him much though; she felt if she pushed her feeling on him like she did with Sonic; He defiantly wouldn't like her.  
  
A black hedgehog with long locks and brown eyes interrupted Mina's thoughts as she sat down uninvited at Mina's table. She turned up the volume on the headphones she was wearing and rested her feet on the edge of the table. Mina stared back at her in shock, thinking it was incredibly rude.  
  
The hedgehog stared back at her for a few minutes and finally said, "So you're Mina, huh?"  
  
"Um, do I know you?" Mina asked, warily.  
  
The girl smirked, "My name is Shaniska. I'm one of Sally's friends involved in the bet that's going on."  
  
"Oh really?" Mina said, "And why would you be interested in Shadow?"  
  
"Well, just look at him." Shaniska said, pointed to him. "I sure want a piece of that. I'm surprised he doesn't have a crowd of girls around him."  
  
Mina sighed, "It's probably because he seems anti-social."  
  
"I see nothing wrong with that." She sniffed, "More for me then."  
  
Mina was clearly disgusted. "How can you talk like that?"  
  
"Humph. That's something I'd expect a goody-too-shoes to say." Shaniska said, running a hand through her quills. "And because of that I won't let you win this guy." With that, she got up from the table and walked over to Shadow and Hope.  
  
Mina couldn't hear the conversation but it looked like it wasn't going too well for Shaniska. Then again, Shadow isn't one to reveal what he's thinking so she couldn't tell for sure. All she knew was she needed to up her game, and fast. "Hey Tails!" Cream said, gleefully. Tails was where he was every year, chowing down on Christmas cookies.  
  
He turned around and scratched his head sheepishly as he swallowed the last of the cookies in his mouth. "Uh, Hey Cream. Sorry I'm such a pig."  
  
Cream laughed, "It's no big deal, really. I know how good the desserts are. I personally like the pumpkin pie, although I believe my mom makes them even better."  
  
"Your mom's a great cook, Cream." Tails said, "I'm sure you'll be able to cook really great too."  
  
"You really think so?" Cream asked, blushing.  
  
"Well, Sure!" Tails said.  
  
Suddenly, a deep orange fox with purple eyes came up to them. She wore a baseball cap backwards on her head and she wore a set of tools around her waist. She smiled brightly and said, "My name is Freda, and you must be Tails?"  
  
"That would be me." Tails said, "Have I met you before?"  
  
"Oh, no! You've never met me." Freda said, laughing. "I'm a technician in Mercia. The best of the best! I've been hearing things about your ability to create so many things from electronics and I was very intrigued."  
  
"Oh really, it's nothing." Tails said, blushing. "I just have a knack for making things."  
  
"I wish I had a talent for that. I never had the talent so I had to work my butt off to have gotten where I am today." Freda noticed Cream who was watching them. "You're that cute little rabbit they call Cream, right?"  
  
Cream nodded. "Um. If you two would excuse me, I'm going to see how Mina's doing." She used Mina as an excuse so that she could leave. She couldn't find anything to throw into the discussion so she figured she had better leave. Even though Freda was her rival, she still wanted nothing to do with the conversation.  
  
"All right, Cream." Tails said, "I'll see you later, Okay?"  
  
"Sure. Goodbye." Cream said, as she walked away.  
  
Amy ran up behind Sonic and captured him a bear hug. "Oh, Sonic! I'm so glad I found you! I've been looking all over!" She squealed.  
  
"Ugh, that's enough." Sonic groaned, peeling her off of him. He looked down at her and smiled. "You have to stop doing that. You'll kill me someday and you'll never forgive yourself for it."  
  
"That may be." Amy started. "But I love hugging you!"  
  
Sonic sighed heavily. He'd never get her to stop doing things like that. That, and suddenly asking for dates, crying whenever he says something negative, chasing after him all time, always getting caught by Eggman, etc. There were so many things that bugged him about her. Sometimes though, he feels that he can't live without her always being there for him, whether he needed it or not.  
  
"Hello, Sonic." Sally said, coming up behind them.  
  
Amy puffed out her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Sally!" Sonic said, smiling "I was wondering where you were."  
  
"How about I tell you about my day over a nice fresh cup of coffee?"  
  
"Sure." Sonic replied. He turned to Amy and smiled, "I'll see you later."  
  
Amy ran her hands through her quills in aggravation as she watched them leave. "Oooh! She always does that to me! I can never get a private time with my Sonic!"  
  
Amy looked toward the doorway with a smile on her face. "I will win Sonic, Sally beware!"  
  
Kimmie: Okay, I'm done! I'm sorry Cream and Amy's parts were short, but I got major writer's block! What do you guys think should each character get their guys? 


	3. Walk Down the Creative Lane

Chapter 3 Walk Down the Creative Lane  
  
Hey! I'm back with another chapter! I meant to say I would get this fic done by the end of my Christmas vacation. Oops!  
  
"I can't believe we're stumped on what to get the guys?!" Rouge groaned, followed by heavy sighs from the other three girls. They were walking around the Knothole marketplace; looking for ideas for presents.  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Amy sighed, "YOU know what you're making Knux."  
  
"Really?" Cream chimed in.  
  
"Tell us!" Mina added.  
  
"Well," Rouge said, sheepishly "I figured the best way to get to a man's heart is through his stomach. So, I thought I'd make him cookies."  
  
"Wow! What a great idea!" Cream said, smiling.  
  
"Too bad Rouge doesn't know how to cook." Amy said, crossing her arms.  
  
"What!" Mina and Cream cried.  
  
"Oh come on. How hard could it be?" Rouge said, sighing. "Plus, you guys will be there to help me."  
  
"Right. We're going to make our presents together." Mina said, proudly.  
  
"All right, let's start looking for ideas!" Amy cheered followed by yelps from the other three.  
  
They walked past a couple of stores, most of which contained winter clothing. They found this one gift store and decided to walk in and have a look around.  
  
The store had all kinds of little figurines and flowers and party things. Mina walked down a row lined with angels for the Christmas season. She stopped halfway down the row and pulled a little angel off the shelf. She stared at it for a while, watching it's soft blue eyes glisten back at her. Then, she got her idea.  
  
Mina smiled to herself as she readied herself for purchasing. She was going to buy the little angel so that it would help her with her gift; without it, she could not get her present right.  
  
As she walked towards the cash register, Amy and Cream were busy looking at a humongous array of flowers. There were tulips, roses, daisies, baby's breath and more.  
  
"I'm not sure what I could make Tails. I don't want to make food because Rouge is already making food." Cream thought.  
  
"I know!" Amy shouted, "You can make him something that has to do with flowers! Like a flower wreath, you didn't make one for Tails yet."  
  
"That sounds nice but I want to do something more." Cream said.  
  
"Maybe you could do something to his plane since you're good at decorating." Amy said, sniffing a red rose.  
  
"Yeah!" Cream cried, hugging Amy tightly "I can draw some designs for his plane and he can decide which he likes best and then we can decorate it together!"  
  
"Good for you but I still don't know what to make for Sonic. I want it to be something useful." Amy said, sighing.  
  
"I really can't help you there." Cream sighed. "Sorry."  
  
"That's all right, I'll come up with something." Amy said, smiling. On the inside, she wasn't so sure herself. I mean, what could you get the guy who has it all?  
  
"Amy, Cream, Are you done yet?" Rouge shouted from the storefront with Mina by her side.  
  
"Yeah, coming!" They both yelled.  
  
"So Mina, Did you decide what you're making for Shadow?" Amy asked as they stepped out of the store.  
  
"Yeah, I did.but I won't tell you guys right now." Mina said, grinning.  
  
"Aww.come on. We want to know." Cream said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now I have to see if I can get all the supplies I need first." Mina replied.  
  
"Say, We'll all meet at my house tomorrow morning and work on our gifts!" Rouge said, happily.  
  
"Sure, we'll be there." Cream said, the others nodded in agreement.  
  
After that, they said their good-byes and went their separate ways. Amy walked down the street deep in thought. Cream's last line, "We'll be there," gave her an idea for Sonic's present. 'If only we could always be there for Sonic, even if he's fighting all alone.' She thought. She stopped midway and grinned triumphantly 'Maybe there is a way.'  
  
Kimmie: This chapter was so short- I'm really sorry about that. I had major writer's block and I found a hard time deciding on Cream and Amy's presents. I asked you guys for ideas but I guess you didn't have any. Anyway, that's okay; I know what to do now.  
  
So please keep reviewing and sorry for the wait. 


	4. Making Presents

Chapter 4 Making Presents  
  
All was quiet in the still of Rouge's apartment; soft voices could be heard but all in all it was quite peaceful. Suddenly, smoke started to fill the apartment and the fire alarm went off and practically blew out Amy, Mina and Cream's ear drums out.  
  
They ran to the kitchen where the smoke was coming from.and then laughed hysterically. The whole kitchen was a mess with cookie dough splattered all over the walls and ingredients lying on every counter top. Smoke came pouring from the oven as Rouge shamefully held up a tray of burnt cookies.  
  
"Rouge!" Amy screamed with laughter, "How did this happen? We only left you alone for a little bit!"  
  
"H-Hey, stop laughing!" Rouge coughed. She grabbed a towel and started to air out the room with a sad face.  
  
"We gave you the instructions," Mina sighed, looking at the piece of paper that held the chocolate chip cookie recipe.  
  
"So what?" Rouge retorted, groaning. "It's obvious I still need help."  
  
"We said we'd help you Rouge. After we were done since are projects since they aren't that long." Amy said, "You just couldn't wait."  
  
"Come, Rouge." Cream said, smiling. "Into the living room. You need a rest."  
  
"Alright." Rouge sighed, "I'll wait for you guys."  
  
Cream lay across the floor on her stomach, drawing up designs for the Tornado. She was trying out different shapes and colors that could possibly work. Red and blue would be definite colors to use; silver too. The plane was to be used by everyone so she couldn't be bias to what she thought would be cute.  
  
She looked up to see Mina sitting on the couch with pieces of fabric laid across her lap and a little angel sitting on Rouge's glass table. She was deep into her cutting as a little dolls body started to form the piece of skin color fabric she held. "Say Mina, What are you making for Shadow? You never told us."  
  
"Yeah, tell us." Amy chimed in followed by a grin from Rouge.  
  
Mina blushed as she spoke, "W-Well, I remember Shadow's friend that he knew before.well you know."  
  
"Maria, right?" Rouge said, "How did you hear that story?"  
  
"I can answer that." Amy said, "When Shadow first arrived, there were a lot of rumors about him all over Knothole. He got sick of telling one person at a time the truth so he got permission from Sally to hold a meeting where explained his past to everyone."  
  
"You're kidding me?" Rouge said, surprised. "Can't believe he would actually do that. Hmmm.I must have been out on a mission that day."  
  
"It was kind of surprising that he did that but totally understandable." Amy said.  
  
"So I thought he would like something of Maria to carry with him wherever he would want. I know he cares a lot about her and I don't think he's much of a material guy so no other present would really be better. When we into that little store I saw the angel and it looked so much like her I thought I could use it as a guide." Mina continued.  
  
"Do you know what the real Maria looks like?" Cream asked.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Mina winked, "It's called the Internet."  
  
"Ah, yes. You can find anything there." Rouge nodded; giving Mina a thumbs up sign.  
  
"What about you, Amy?" Rouge asked. She noticed that sitting by Amy was a bucket of beads and a small string.  
  
"I found a really hard time thinking of what kind of present to get Sonic." Amy said, smiling. "Because he really appreciates anything you give him- mostly to make you happy but whatever. The thing is, when he goes to battle Eggman or whoever the foe, he has to leave everything behind. Not only his friends but the presents they give him as well. And really, no present can bring him happiness in battle, no comfort at all. And I wanted my present to be different."  
  
She held up the string the put a pink bead on it and watched it slide down to the middle of the string. "See this bead? It represents me and that I'll always be there for him." Amy then took a white bead, red, yellow, cream, black, purple and green. "These represent Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Shadow, Mina, and the green is for Big and Froggy." She tied the ends into a knot and mad a bracelet. "Sonic can where this wherever he goes and he'll always know that we support him. He can even hide it under his glove sleeve if he's embarrassed."  
  
"Wow, What a great idea!" Cream squealed, clapping her hands together.  
  
"I can't think of any present that he would enjoy more." Rouge said.  
  
"You totally put a lot of thought into it." Mina said, smiling.  
  
"Well, I don't to take away from your present Mina. Your present is great too." Amy said, scratching her head.  
  
"It's okay, really!" Mina said, waving her hands. "Getting a present for Sonic is the hardest task; you had the most difficult decision to make since Sonic really is hard to get presents for."  
  
"Thanks, but I hope Sally didn't out-fox me with her present." Amy said sadly, tears started forming in the corners of her eyes, "I really, really love Sonic so much and I couldn't bare to lose him."  
  
"I know how you feel since I was in love with Sonic too." Mina said, "But I think you and him were meant to be together; more than Sally and him could ever be. So I hope everything goes well for you."  
  
"We haven't been worrying about our rivals." Cream groaned.  
  
"Yeah, but no use in crying over something that's useless to cry about." Rouge sighed. "Anyway, best of luck to all of us!"  
  
"Yeah! Good luck!" Everyone cried out.  
  
They smiled at each other happily because they knew they tried their best at their presents. The day when the boys would open their presents was approaching fast. Too fast.  
  
@---  
  
"Oh, Christmas tree, oh, Christmas tree!" Sonic bellowed, as he pulled out the put-it- together tree out of its box. He grinned at Shadow and sang, loud and uneven notes.  
  
"Sonic will you cut it out?!" Shadow cried over Sonic's singing. "How can you even sing that song when the tree isn't even put up?"  
  
"Oh Shadow, don't be silly." Sonic said, getting up. "We have a tree." He pointed to Shadow's chest hair and laughed, "If you turn you chest hair upside down it looks like a Christmas tree!"  
  
(Kimmie: I've always thought that! ^_^)  
  
Shadow groaned and sweat-dropped, "How babyish can you get?!"  
  
"Hey, simmer down you two," Knuckles said, coming in the front door of Shadow's hut. (Kimmie: It's Shadow's hut because Sonic's house has his family living with him and Tails and Knuckles doesn't really live in Knothole.) "It's the night before Christmas Eve and you can't stop arguing now?" Tails came out of the kitchen and laughed, "I think it'll always be this way with them."  
  
"He started it." Sonic said, receiving a death glare from Shadow.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Knuckles got up and answered it. It was a bear dressed up as Santa carrying to big boxes and a letter. "Okay."  
  
"Don't ask." The Bear said, saucily "Every mailman has to wear this stupid costume."  
  
"Bah humbug to you too." Sonic muttered.  
  
"We already got the mail for today so what brings you here?" Shadow said.  
  
"A package from Castle Acorn. "And one from.well.the post office." The Bear shoved the boxes and letter into Knuckle's arms.  
  
"Oof!" Knux groaned. The boxes were heavy.  
  
"Have a Merry Christmas." Shadow said sarcastically as he closed the door; knowing the bear could give a- you know.  
  
"Gee Shadow, I wonder who gave these boxes." Tails said. Shadow shrugged.  
  
"No, you guys. I think it's addressed to all of us." Knuckles said, looking at the letter that had all of their names on it.  
  
Sonic snatched the letter out of Knux's hand and began to read it out loud.  
  
Dear Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Tails,  
  
I hope you are having a very nice Christmas.  
  
Enclosed are two boxes. The one from Castle Acorn contains presents from Freda, Shaniska, Amber and I. The second box contains presents from Amy, Cream, Rouge and Mina. I know very well that it is not Christmas just yet and let me explain.  
  
The girls and I made a pact that we would present presents to the guy of our choosing. Whoever had the present that the guy liked the most would win. It seems silly but it was necessary for us to do.  
  
So all you have to do is choose, out of the two presents given to you, which one you like the best. Then, on Christmas Eve, you are to present a present to the girl who gave you the gift you liked best.  
  
I hope you have fun; don't worry. There are no hard feelings.  
  
Love, Sally Acorn  
  
Sonic looked up from the letter and sighed.  
  
"Looks like this party just turned cold." Knuckles said.  
  
"I can't believe they would agree to do such a bet." Tails said, getting mad. "I can't believe Cream would agree to something like that."  
  
Shadow put his hands on Tails' shoulders. "Calm down. I don't believe they went along with this easily. We're not hearing the whole story." When Shadow said it, it always sounded right.  
  
"Right. I think Sally played a big role in this." Knux said, snorting.  
  
"You guys, no hard feelings right? We should go ahead and finish off their bet. But I think for us, it's going to be a decision based on the gifts but also what we want in our hearts. I think the bet wants to us to decide who we like once and for all so we should do that." Sonic said, deep in thought.  
  
"Gee Sonic, I think you just got smarter." Shadow smirked.  
  
"All right then, lets get cracking." Knuckles said, "This is going to be a long night."  
  
@---  
  
" -They are to present a present to the girl who gave them the gift they liked best." Amy read, her heart thumping in her chest as she read the final words.  
  
"This is it then." Cream said, her heart was beating fast too. "I hope my mom will let me stay up so that I can wait for him.that is, if he comes."  
  
"This is really bad." Mina groaned.  
  
"Ditto." Rouge said, her ears flattening to her head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Amy asked.  
  
"I won't be home Christmas Eve." Mina said, "The children are singing on Christmas Eve in the Theatre and I'm the moderator for it. I've planned the whole thing and helped the kids with their singing. They wouldn't want me to not be there."  
  
"If I wasn't waiting for Sonic I would help but.I just can't." Amy said, sadly. "I have to go into work that night." Rouge said, "You know that building in the marketplace that's silver colored? I have to run in there and finish up a project the President of Station Square assigned to be. It's the only building here that has the equipment. Like Mina, it's something I can't avoid."  
  
The four girls sighed.  
  
"Not that we should get our hopes up" Cream cried, "They probably hate us for agreeing to the bet."  
  
"It was blackmail." Amy said, the word was burning on her tongue.  
  
"I guess it's better to do something than nothing though." Rouge sighed.  
  
It was going to be a long, long night for everyone.  
  
Kimmie: Hello! I updated! Whee! Two more chapters to go; maybe three-the last one would be an afterwards kind of chapter. Anyway, you'll get to see how the guys react to the presents along with some major kissing scenes! Whoot ^o^! But let me know how you like the story so far and what you want to see happen. You never know, your opinion may affect the story. Oh yeah, let me know what you think about Shadow/Mina! I love that couple so much. See you! 


	5. A Puntured Plush

Chapter 5 A Punctured Plush  
  
Kimmie: Hello! Oh boy, this is the part of the fanfic I've been dieing to write. I decided to make 4 chapters instead of 2 so that I won't take away from the couples. I'll still update two chapters at a time as if they were just one, but I'd really like it if you guys reviewed for all the couples. * Rubs hands together * Let's get started!  
  
The view form the Lapiz building, as they called it, held many eyes captive all year round with it's wonderful views of the village. The view outside was especially great because of the snow silently falling and the glimmer of Christmas lights showering the white ground with color.  
  
Not that Rouge had anytime to think about that. She was hard at work at one of the empty cubicles, tossing paperwork one by one in separate piles while the bags under her eyes grew heavy. She just wanted to sleep, just one minute of resting her eyes. Instead she shifted her gaze at her papers again and sighed.  
  
It wasn't her fault for working this late. She wasn't procrastinating, like her looks and actions suggested, because she decided to do something else instead of the work that was given to her. Some of her fellow workers had decided their vacation was more important than their jobs and they had decided to take off and leave the project for someone else to do. Of course, these people will get pay cuts, but the project still had to get done. Unfortunately, her and five other people were the ones who were stuck doing it.  
  
"Rouge, I have some more papers for you." Rica, a magenta hedgehog, said. She dropped the stack and ran to make some copies. Rica was new and always tried to help out the best she could. The problem was, she was entirely new so she never even worked a coffee machine before. She felt bad she wasn't of much use so she came in to help anyway she could.  
  
Luckily, All Rouge had to do now was to put the papers into stacks and ready for submission. After all, she spent three hours getting the papers typed up. She wanted to try to make it home. She looked at the clock on the wall and groaned. It said, 9:45 on it. Rouge didn't know when Knuckles would arrive, if at all, but she wanted to get home as fast as she could anyway.  
  
She started daydreaming about how nice it would be to be in his arms and stay there until morning. How his dreadlocks would feel so nice as they touched her face when she leaned her head on his shoulder. It would be heaven.  
  
"Rouge!" Rica cried, running into the room. "I think I broke the copy machine!"  
  
Rouge sighed heavily, 'A sweet girl, but totally helpless.'  
  
@----  
  
"Hello, this is Rouge the Bat. I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now but please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."  
  
The red echidna growled and hung up the phone. "Where could she be on Christmas Eve?" He asked himself. Finding that he wasn't getting an answer, he decided to go to Rouge's house and see if she was there. He wouldn't be surprised if she was there, and just not wanting to pick up the phone.  
  
He felt his stomach turn as he walked to Rouge's house. Yes, he had chosen her. The little brown bag he carried crackled as his grip tightened. At first, he was really happy she hadn't picked up the phone. He was dreading this so much. "I bet Rouge will be mad at me when I show up. She'll probably say, 'What took you so long' or 'you mean you actually thought of choosing her?'" If he really thought that, then why did he choose her to present his present to? No, he didn't believe what he just muttered. He only thought that because she often yells at him with that those kinds of words.  
  
At first, he was going to choose Amber. Her present was great. It was a punching bag with extra durability so that it could withstand his punches. He remembered when he had talked with Amber, seated together in a comfy sofa. They had so much in common. He realized afterwards why he went with Amber in the first place. He was mad at Rouge. Rouge had called him names all the time, and he thought it didn't bother him. After that last time she called him a 'knucklehead' his conscience couldn't take it. He left her, even though the girl he left with was the one who hurt her.  
  
Later on, when he was by himself, he remembered something he had chosen not to. The look on her face. Rouge looked like her insides were going to burst when he walked away with Amber. If it wasn't for her ego, she probably would have cried right there.  
  
Rouge's present made him laugh.  
  
== "Hey, Knux. Open Rouge's present." Tails said, grabbing the red and green wrapped box out of the package.  
  
"All right, all right." Knuckles sighed. He quickly stripped the wrapping paper off the box and opened the top. Inside was a clear pouch with white snowballs on it. The pouch was filled to the brim with cookies.  
  
"You hungry Knux?" Sonic teased, "You might want to take a good look at those cookies."  
  
He did. The cookies were burnt on the bottoms and a little brown on the sides. Knuckles laughed, "It looks like I found another weakness that Rouge has-cooking!" After few laughs the four of them settled down.  
  
"Are you going to eat them?" Shadow asked.  
  
"I don't know," Knux said, "I'm scared that they'll taste as bad as they look."  
  
"She worked hard on them I'm sure. You might as well." Shadow said.  
  
"Geesh Shadow, you're so pure-minded. If someone gave you poop as a present you'd probably eat." Sonic remarked.  
  
Knuckles laughed, but he knew Shadow was right. ==  
  
Knuckles reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the pouch. He still hasn't tried it. Knuckles reached Rouge's house and knocked on the door. No answer. He tried again. Still no sound. Then he noticed a scrap of paper attached to the door.  
  
At Lapiz Building doing work-for anyone who is looking for me. Rouge.  
  
@--  
  
"This one goes here, that one goes there." Rouge said out loud. She was halfway through the final pile and it was now 10:30. Rouge sent Rica to look for anyone else working in the building so that the copy machine might get fixed. Yes, Rica did break it. "Don't ask me how but she did." Rouge muttered to herself.  
  
She peered out the window and saw that many of the people had gone home. Besides major shopping procrastinators, everyone else was home right now. A group of people walked by the building holding beer and shouting loudly; they were obviously drunk. How she wished she were out there, on her way home too.  
  
Rica came running in shouting, "Rouge! I found someone who fixed the copy machine. Now I can finish making those copies!"  
  
"I'll go do it." Rouge said, groggily. "Stay here and staple together those five piles over there." She walked down the hallway without another word and started to set the pages in.  
  
After finishing her stapling work, Rica went down to the lounge on the bottom floor to thank the man who had fixed the copy machine. When she reached there, she thanked the kindly old walrus and watched him leave. A red echidna walked in after him, looking out of breath and very tired. "Excuse me." Knuckles breathed. "Do you know where I can find Rouge the Bat?"  
  
Rica, remembering her training, said, "I'm sorry sir but Rouge is very busy finishing a project."  
  
"Oh," He replied, sadly. He lifted up his brown bag and handed it to her. "Could you at least give her this? It's a present."  
  
"Sure," Rica replied, turning on her heel, "I'll deliver this right away." With that, she disappeared into an elevator.  
  
Knuckles sighed and kicked at the ground as he slowly made his way out the door. He was really hoping that at the end of this wild goose chase he would get to see her. Once outside, he leaned against the wall and pulled out the pouch again. Carefully, he pulled out one of the burnt cookies and stared at it. He remembered Shadow saying that she did work hard on it and that he should try it. He didn't need Shadow telling him that! He knew. Knuckles bit off a piece of the cookie and braced himself for the horrid taste that he thought would come. Instead, it tasted as good as any other cookie. It was sweet and soft and all together pretty good except for when he chewed the burnt pieces. "I guess you can't judge everything by appearance."  
  
@--  
  
"There we are." Rouge said, smiling. She picked up the stack of copied papers and brought it over to her desk. She just plopped down in her seat when Rica came running in holding a brown bag.  
  
"Rouge! Rouge!" She called, "I got a present for you!"  
  
"Really?" Rouge said, tiredly leaning her head on her hand. "Who's it from?"  
  
"There was this guy who came into the lobby and asked for you. He looked like he ran a marathon. Anyway, I said you were busy and he told me to give you this." Rica said.  
  
"That's great." Rouge murmured, not really paying attention because drowsiness started to take over. It took her a few minutes but then it finally got through to her. Suddenly she lost all her tiredness as flew up from her chair and grabbed Rica by the collar. "Who was he? What did he look like?"  
  
"Ur.umm. he didn't say what his name was but." Rica mumbled, startled by Rouge's outburst, "He was a red echidna."  
  
Rouge grabbed the bag and ran for the elevator as fast as she could, yelling, "I'll be right back!" She stepped in the elevator and pressed for floor one. As she waited, she opened the brown paper bag. Inside was a plushie of Knuckles.it didn't look so good. Its arm was hanging by a loose thread and it's eyes were buttons; probably because Knuckles lost the original eyes. There were heavy stitches sewn all over its body and looked like Frankenstein. Rouge was almost going to laugh at the horrid little thing when she realized.that.Knux made it himself. It was a homemade gift.  
  
Suddenly she looked at it warmly and hugged it to her chest. She thought, "I guess Knuckles and I can't make very good gifts, appearance wise, but I can see how hard he worked on it and I love it." Rouge also wondered if Knuckles hurt himself while trying to make the plushie-she'd have to check that out.  
  
As the elevator came to a stop, Rouge stuffed the plushie into the bag and ran out of the lobby. If he did in fact leave, she could never catch up to him by foot. Once the cold wind greeted her body she beat her wings and took to the air.  
  
She spotted Knuckles a few blocks away walking slowly in front of a dollar store. She silently landed behind and called softly, "Knuckles."  
  
Knuckles turned around and was surprised to see Rouge standing before him. He took a deep breath as his heart drummed in his ears and he tried to calm himself. "So, I take it you got my gift? It's pretty cheesy I know but."  
  
"No," Rouge stopped him, "I love it. You must have worked really hard."  
  
"You're just saying that." Knuckles sighed, running his hand through his dreadlocks. Rouge grabbed his hand and quickly took off his glove. Just as she suspected, he had band-aids all over his fingers. It was probably where he poked himself with a needle. When Knuckles saw the look of concern on her face, he pulled his hand away and growled, "Hey! That's none of your business. They're just scratches anyway-no big deal."  
  
"What ever you say, Big Shot." Rouge shrugged. "So, did you eat my present?" She noticed that Knuckles was staring down at his shoes; an obvious sign that the answer was a 'no.' Amber's gift must have been really stingy for him to choose her. "I see." Rouge said, sadly, "I guess I'll be on my way now."  
  
"What?" Knuckles asked, looking up from his shoes. He was looking at them because he was embarrassed to tell her that he did eat one; not because he didn't. "I did eat some."  
  
"Well I don't believe you, Knuckles!" Rouge snorted.  
  
"Fine!" Knuckles growled, "I'll prove it!" Knuckles grabbed Rouge by the shoulders and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Rouge was shocked and stunned but she did love this new feeling welling inside her. She brought her hands to the sides of his face and gently caressed his head. Knux opened his mouth so she could enter and then she knew what he was trying to show her. As her tongue glided along his mouth she could taste the cookie dough and chocolate chip that were still stuck to his teeth.  
  
After a minute or two, they pulled away, both breathing hard. "You didn't brush your teeth?" She asked, slyly.  
  
"Ah, no way!" Knuckles said, sticking out his tongue, "I just had one a few minutes ago."  
  
Rouge couldn't help but laugh. He always took things so seriously but that was what she loved about him. She hugged him and felt just like she did when she was daydreaming only it was better since it was actually happening. "I'm so glad you chose me." Rouge murmured into his dreadlocks, "I love you."  
  
Knuckles held her tight and replied, "I love you too." He smiled as he breathed in her vanilla perfume. He knew that he loved her so much no matter what. He realized that he was able to endure her nicknames for him and the arguments they had because of it.  
  
"I'm sorry to break up this perfect moment but I have to get back to the building," Rouge sighed, letting goof him. "Rica can't manage without me."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll walk you," Knuckles said, taking her hand. It stung a bit when he took her hand because of his cuts, but the feeling of her gloved hand touching his was enough to cancel out the pain.  
  
They reached the building in a few minutes. It didn't take them too long since they were filled with the warm energy they were feeling for each other.  
  
"I'll wait in the lobby for you," Knuckles said, as they reached the elevator. He slowly let go of her hand and let it drop to his side.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't take too long." Rouge said, "Then we can spend Christmas Eve at my house." The elevator opened in front of them and Rouge stepped in-but not before giving Knuckles a swift kiss. She winked as the doors closed over her.  
  
Knuckles smiled to himself and took a seat in one of the soft chairs, his hand never leaving the spot she just touched.  
  
@--  
  
"I saw the whole thing!" Rica said smugly, "From the time you walked in the door again."  
  
"And how did you do that?" Rouge asked.  
  
"I'm fast so when I saw you approach I stood on the emergency steps." Rica sighed, "So that's what love can make you do."  
  
"?"  
  
"It makes you energetic when you're tired, happy when you were cranky before. It fills you with an unimaginable feeling that makes you feel whole." Rica whispered to herself.  
  
"Yeah, something like that," Rouge retorted, shuffling some papers.  
  
"I haven't experienced love yet." Rica said, all pouty.  
  
"Don't be in any rush," Rouge said, "You have to find the perfect man."  
  
"And did you? Was that him for sure?" Rica asked, looking at the window.  
  
"Indeed it is."  
  
Kimmie: Yay! Soooooooo awesome! Tell me what you guys think, please! 


	6. A Warm Bedside

Chapter 6 A Warm Bedside  
  
Kimmie: I feel great! Since school is underway it will take me longer to post, but never fear.it will be finished! Anyway, it's my fault for getting writer's block. There will be kissing in this chapter too whether you like it of not (I don't know it you guys like the idea of little kids kissing all though we all know they are mature enough) but I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
  
Also, most of you guys are saying how you wanted Julie-Su to be in here as rival, or just real characters instead of made up ones. But think for a second-this fanfic would turn out to be a war zone! I didn't want to mess with possible couples so I chose my favorite pairings and joined them all together for a fanfic. So, nothing personal to Julie-Su/Knux or whatever, I like the pairing but I'm a Sega girl-plus, I still don't know enough about her to write.  
  
As for Amber, Freda, and Shaniska; you will get to see their reactions in the final chapter. Well.you will see how 'great' Shaniska takes the outcome before then.dear god.*mutters* Also Sally's.again, dear god. Mina and Amy's stories will have a lot of action/adventure in it, just to warn you. You'll love it! So sit tight.  
  
Cream sat by the toasty fire with Cheese sitting in her lap. She looked around the living room and sighed with contentment. She decorated most of the living room, as much as she was able to at least. She couldn't decorate the top of the tree so her mom, Vanilla, had to do it instead. The good part is; she made the angel at the top of the tree.  
  
"I made some cookies," Vanilla said, peeking out of the kitchen, "Would you like some?"  
  
"Sure!" Cream said, Cheese happily squealing in agreement. "Thanks."  
  
Cream looked at the door nervously and wondered if Tails was ever going to step through that door tonight. Cream had told her mom about almost everything (except for the fact that it was a bet) and Vanilla agreed to let her stay up until 9:00. Cream complied; Tails had to get to bed too so how late could he possibly show up?  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rung; Cream's heart practically burst out of her chest!  
  
"I'll get it," Vanilla said. She calmly walked to the front door while Cream and Cheese followed behind. Vanilla opened door and.Tails wasn't standing there. Instead, there were three children.  
  
They beamed at Vanilla and Cream and Cheese and sung from their carol books, "Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way."  
  
Cream couldn't help but smile all though her heart really started to hurt her. What if he didn't show up? What if he never walked in this door tonight? Those questions kept buzzing through her head as the carolers finished their song.  
  
"That's wonderful!" Vanilla said, clapping.  
  
The three kids blushed.  
  
"Oh, before you go.would you by any chance be caroling because of Mina?" Vanilla asked. "Because I think all the singers are gathered at the Theatre so that people who really want to hear the songs will be there."  
  
"Oh no!" One of the kids, a blue bee, screamed, "I thought Mina said we would all meet up in the streets after caroling at all the houses!"  
  
"You messed up again?" Groaned a red chameleon.  
  
"Now we'll never make it," Cried the purple croc.  
  
"Don't worry your little heads!" Vanilla said, "The performance starts at 8:30, you have fifteen minutes to run over there."  
  
"Thank you very much," The blue bee, "We'll be on our way!" The troupe ran as fast as they could towards the direction of the Theatre.  
  
"I'd better call Mina and let her know that three of her performer's are missing." Vanilla sighed, touching her hand to her cheek. She ran over to the kitchen and picked up the phone. As she dialed the Theatre's number she looked up at Cream and said, "I'll only take a second, the cookies will be ready by then."  
  
"Mom," Cream said, "Please ask Mina how she is doing. She'll know what I mean." When Vanilla gave her a wink, Cream plopped back on the sofa and laid her head against its softness. She really did wonder how her friends were doing. Did they get any luck? There were a lot of thoughts running through her head but none of which she could find answers to. She was so antsy and it bugged her. She had nothing to do but wait for Tails to show up, if he did. She wasn't sure about Amy, but at least Rouge and Mina had to do things that occupied their minds.  
  
Suddenly memories started to replay in her head; she closed her eyes and let them come. She remembered the first time they had met. Not met as in introducing each other, but just getting a glance at each other before celebrating the return of Vanilla.  
  
Her first adventure, the most scary of all, was to find and save her mother who Eggman captured. She spent most of her time with Cheese while beat up robots at high speeds. She met Sonic and was very happy to see him-too bad he left in a hurry. Oh well, Cream realized that that's how Sonic is.  
  
When Sonic (From his perspective in Sonic Advance 2) rescued my mother, Tails and Knuckles had been there with me watching as brilliant lights flickered in the air for victory and seeing Sonic grin at them while still holding her mom.  
  
While this was happening, she looked at the orange fox next to her because she wanted to know who he was. She noticed his two tails first and even then how she wished she could just curl up with them around her. They looked so soft and fluffy. She looked up at his face and couldn't think of a cuter boy. He noticed she was staring at him and looked back at her. Cream had blushed and was ready to apologize, for staring was impolite, when he smiled back at her. It was only for a second because by then Sonic had reached the ground. It felt like an eternity to her.  
  
She was not in love with him then. How could she be? She wasn't very old and wasn't supposed to feel love yet. She had just felt like he could be a good friend to her.and she wanted to be friends with him. Yet, there was the feeling called love deep within her heart just waiting 'till it didn't have to stay hidden anymore.  
  
She was now twelve and he was thirteen. (Kimmie: I really never bothered with the ages until this part. All you need to know is that they are not exactly children anymore, but not adults either.) Her body started to change and so did her thoughts. At first she just wouldn't believe she had feeling for him because she thought it was just a phase and that's what hormones did to her. She didn't want to hurt Tails either by saying she loved him and then waking up one morning knowing that she didn't feel that way anymore. (Kimmie: That's what happens when you have a crush before hitting puberty and dealing with your wacky moods. All though, I wouldn't know if it happened to guys too -_-)  
  
She did learn that her love for Tails was true. She just felt confused because her love decided to show itself when puberty happened. Cream was so happy to know she was really in love with Tails but.does he love her?  
  
As she heard Vanilla hang up the phone, Cream opened her eyes.  
  
"Ah, the cookies are done." Vanilla said, bringing over a hot plate of sugar cookies and laying them on the table in front of them. Vanilla took a seat next to Cream. "Mina was so happy I called. Just before I did she realized that they were missing. The kids made it back on time and show is running smoothly so far."  
  
"That's great." Cream said. "I'm so glad they made it. It would be terrible to miss out on an opportunity like that. Especially since they might be doing a play next year."  
  
"Mina also said she was doing fine but there was no luck." She said, "What does that mean?"  
  
"Mina and Rouge and Amy are going the same thing as me. Mina gave a present to Shadow." Cream said, swinging her feet.  
  
"Oh, really? That's so nice." Vanilla sighed, "He's such a sweet young man, I often talk to him while going shopping for food."  
  
"Aw Mom! He's not young, really!" Cream said, feeling embarrassed for Shadow, "He's really about 68 year's old by now."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm a mother so I have to say those things." She smiled, "I'm really happy that it's Mina."  
  
"You really think so?" Cream asked, "I mean, most people would be surprised to see them as a couple.if it turns out that way."  
  
"Well, don't let your choices be affected by other people. You have to look ahead to the future and what could happen rather than where it is now." (Kimmie: That goes out to the people who think Shadow and Mina can't be a couple 'cause they haven't met yet! Nya! XP) Vanilla said. She grabbed a cookie and took a bite.  
  
"I hope Tails gets here soon" Cream sighed.  
  
"I hope so too. You know, it's almost nine." She said.  
  
"No mom! I have to wait!" Cream cried.  
  
"I'm sorry honey but you have to get to sleep." Vanilla said, "Don't make me look like the bad guy; I allowed you to stay up this long."  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry." Cream sighed, giving her mom a hug. "I think I'll go to bed now though; I doubt he'll come."  
  
"Don't give up hope!" Vanilla yelled, as Cream made her way upstairs. Cheese grabbed another cookie from the plate and flew up after Cream. "I do hope he will be here. I don't want to see Cream hurt."  
  
Cream got cleaned up and jumped onto her bed that had a quilt with fall colors on it. She sighed and leaned her head against the pillow. She stretched and stared at the ceiling. "Tails.I don't want to stop loving you.but if that is what you wish, if you want Freda over me, then I want you to be happy." Cream whispered. She tucked herself under the covers and fell asleep.  
  
@--  
  
Vanilla was watching a Christmas special on the television when she heard a knock at the door. With her hopes up, she went to the door and answered it. Low and behold it was Tails, carrying a small metal suitcase with him.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm a little past nine," Tails said, "But I had to finish the touches on her present."  
  
"It's all right, Tails." Vanilla said, patting Tails on the head, "Cream's up in her room and getting ready for bed. I sent her up early because I waned her to get some sleep."  
  
"I understand." Tails said, "Every parent is trying to get their kids to sleep tonight."  
  
"You know where her room is, go ahead. Don't be afraid to wake her up if she's sleeping."  
  
Tails climbed the stairs quietly as he headed toward her room. When he opened the door, he saw her already asleep in bed with the light still on. Cheese saw Tails and practically squealed with delight but then remembered that Cream was still asleep. Instead he hugged Tails and Tails laughed quietly and hugged him back.  
  
Tails wasn't sure if he wanted to wake her up but he was sure she had been waiting for him. Any sleep loss wouldn't matter.but he wasn't really sure. He sat down on the side of her bed and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful and not to mention pretty as the lights of the room gave her a soft glow.  
  
==  
  
"Hey guys! Look what I got from Freda!" Tails cried. He was holding in his hands a set of power tools specifically made for technicians. He never thought to buy those kinds of tools before because he didn't consider himself a technician. While glancing at them he realized that they would come in handy.  
  
"That's neat, buddy." Sonic said. He tapped his hand on Tail's shoulder. "What are you going to make with those?"  
  
"I'm not sure, really." Tails said, sheepishly.  
  
"What did Cream get you?" Knuckles asked, still eying his cookies.  
  
"I don't know; I didn't open it yet." Tails said. He reached for the box and started to open it. Inside was a portfolio. He opened it and saw sketches of the Tornado but with different designs on each page. There was a note at the top that said "These are designs that I thought would be neat for the Tornado. If you ever felt the Tornado needed a new look, I hope my ideas would help you reach a decision."  
  
"That was really thoughtful of her." Shadow remarked.  
  
Tails looked at the book with intrigue. Some of the designs were really cool. He didn't realize she had decorating talent but maybe he just wasn't paying attention. He smiled to himself.  
  
==  
  
Tails found himself stroking Cream's cheek as he remembered. He did feel love for her, he just didn't recall how much. All he could worry about was always being behind Sonic and how he always had to be one step above Eggman in his inventions. He never had to worry about Cream because she was rarely in danger; so she never penetrated his busy thoughts. Lately he had time to relax and think about other things. He started to feel a flutter in his chest when he was around Cream and he found out that that feeling was love.  
  
Tails bent over Cream's sleeping form and just inches away from her face. He could feel her soft breath blow on his face, as he stayed frozen where he was; no really knowing what he was going to do. He assumed he was going to kiss her; just lightly so that he wouldn't wake her up. Somehow he just felt he had to do it.  
  
He closed his eyes and blushed hotly as his lips lightly touched hers. It only lasted for a few seconds but the contact sent a slight shiver down his spine. He never thought that a kiss could be so powerful. Some people say that a kiss is a lover's first caress but Tails thought differently. He thought it was the last and most important caress a lover can make. He thought it held more emotion then any other kind.  
  
Cream opened her eyes when she felt something warm on her mouth. As Tails pulled away, her eyes went into focus. Not wondering about what that something was, Cream smiled really big and hugged Tails; throwing her arms around his neck. "Tails! I'm so glad you made it! I thought you wouldn't show up!"  
  
"Heh." Tails stuttered, "I-I'm sorry.I was just a little late. I hope you don't mind that I was here."  
  
"Oh, not at all!" Cream said, letting him go, "You should have woken me up."  
  
"I-I did."  
  
"?"  
  
"Never mind." Tails reached on the floor and picked up his suitcase. He dropped it on the bed with a plop and unlatched the locks. Before he opened it he smiled, "I really appreciate the gift you gave me but I don't think you would really think I was telling the truth. So, my present will show you." He opened the suitcase. Inside was a mini model of the Tornado. The only difference was it was painted with the designs she made. The plane was yellow with red and blue curved stripes running along the side and front of the plane. The cockpit was painted black and blue. Sonic and Tails' symbols were painted on the front.  
  
"It's amazing!" Cream breathed, her happiness overflowing.  
  
"I took the designs I liked most and put it together." Tails said, "I like this design but I'd really like it if you, me, and Sonic sat down one day and plan. Would that be okay?"  
  
"Absolutely." Cream said. "That's what I wanted."  
  
They both stared at each other, just smiling while Cheese fell asleep on the rug. Soon, the peaceful moment turned into awkward silence. Tails got up and closed his suitcase. "Well, I'm really glad you liked the present. I guess I should get going now so we can both get some sleep."  
  
Cream watched him walk toward the door but she didn't want him to leave yet. At least.no without.  
  
Cream got up from bed and gently turned him around so he was facing her. With her face close to his she whispered, "I want to give you a good night's kiss before you leave." Tails nodded shyly and closed his eyes. Cream stood up on her toes and kissed him. Tails brought his hand to her cheek and sighed; it seems a kiss never loses its touch.  
  
When they separated, the stood there smiling a blushing. "Thanks." Cream murmured, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.  
  
"Why are you asking thanks, you're the one who kissed me?" Tails asked.  
  
"Thanks for letting me I guess." Cream replied, giving him a quick hug. "You should get home. The night will be really cold." Cream walked Tails down the stairs.  
  
"Ah, so you two are done?" Vanilla asked, clearing away the table.  
  
"Yes." Tails replied, "Thank you for letting me come in."  
  
"Anytime." She said, smiling. When Tails left, Vanilla turned to Cream and asked, "So, how did it go?" Cream smiled brightly at her and ran into her arms. "I guess it went well." She grinned, hugging her daughter.  
  
Outside, Tails was smiling with his finger under his nose. (Kimmie: Like in Sonic X!)  
  
Kimmie: Another chapter finished! * Crash * what was that?  
  
Rica: * Comes running * I broke the coffee machine!  
  
Kimmie: Hmm.Good thing I don't drink coffee.  
  
Rica: * blinks *  
  
Kimmie: I couldn't believe how much you guys liked Rica. I'm so happy ^_^. When I step into the business world I'll be just like that.except for the fact that I won't break anything. I'll just stare blankly until someone comes to tell me what to do. I would imagine, though, that if I tried it myself, I would break stuff so that's the side of me I put into Rica. I know everyone has a Rica somewhere in their hearts.  
  
Rica: *^_^* 


	7. The Power of a Song

Chapter 7 The Power of a Song  
  
Hello! Sorry I didn't update right away but I do have a good reason! I got Sonic Heroes and Sonic Battle and have been playing them constantly. They are great and so much fun! My writer's mind is getting juiced up for some more fanfics!  
  
So, as you've guessed this is Mina's story. So now I will put up two links. The first is the link to my Shadow/Mina group. You can join and help support the couple so that it will come true one day. The link is:  
  
If you are just a Mina fan, then you can join my Mina Mongoose group. Of course, I would recommend you join both, so that you guys who like Shadow/Mina can take that side at the debates we have in the normal Mina group.  
  
Cytus, I'm glad you went through all that trouble to read my story. It really makes me happy!  
  
Alex Warlorn, I don't really appreciate your comments at all. You have barely said anything good about my story, so why read it? As I have said before, this is a SEGA-based story. That means that nothing in the comics is going to effect the way I want the story to go. Sure, this should be a war-zone, but you guys didn't ask for the fan characters to win, not that that bothers me. There are more issues to address but I don't want to waste the time of the people who want to read this story. So, if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all.  
  
Isabella is Mina's moms name. It is for sure; I found that out. So, Here I go!  
  
Mina eyed herself in the mirror as she carefully applied light pink lipstick to her lips. She smiled at herself and poised in front of the mirror to make sure her new look for the night was all right.  
  
She had her hair tied up in a bun. She wore a red turtleneck sweater and a long jean skirt with a slit down the side. She brushed back a lock of hair and sighed. She was nervous. It wasn't just knowing that Shadow probably wouldn't show up, it was also very stressful because she had over eighty kids that she had for the performance. She had to make sure that they were dressed properly; their voices were all right, they knew the words the songs, and that they knew where to stand on stage. She had them do rehearsals before but now was the real thing.  
  
Isabella walked into her room carrying a huge pile of laundry. "Honestly, Mina. I don't know how you go through so many cloths. Even though I'm washing for only the two of us, I feel like I'm washing for an army."  
  
"Momma, I'm not in the mood right now." Mina said, while the butterflies in her stomach seemed to bang against her insides.  
  
"Hey, you brought it upon yourself." Isabella replied, taking a seat on Mina's bed. "Come to think of it, Arthur the same problem when we were first married."  
  
Mina sighed and sat down next to her mother. "I know how you got dad's attention but how did you get him to know that you loved him?"  
  
"Let me tell you something, Mina. As sweet and kind as men are they are oblivious to feeling. I mean; you can walk by with a sign that proclaimed you love and they still wouldn't get it."  
  
Mina laughed. "I see."  
  
"So what is this about? The last time you asked about Arthur and I you were crazy about Sonic. I'm assuming you have another crush." Isabella said.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it right away." Mina said, leaning on her mom's shoulder. "This time I felt so shy about having a crush. I couldn't bring myself to tell you."  
  
"Ah, so you may really be in love this time." She said, smiling.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not saying that you weren't in love with Sonic because I know you were. The thing is, it really surprised me about how open you were with your feelings. I was never like that; I hid everything away from the world." Isabella said. She hugged Mina.  
  
"I wasn't honest with my feelings," Mina said, tearfully, "Sally was. I didn't tell Sonic when I had the chance."  
  
"Don't you think that was fate? That you were meant to be with someone else?" Isabella asked.  
  
"Not at first." Mina said, "until."  
  
"Until you met this guy." Isabella said, "So, who is he?"  
  
Mina blushed, "It's Shadow." Mina didn't look up at first. She was sure her mother would throw her a disapproving glance. No matter what Shadow was like on the inside; with that cold stare he usually wears all the time, anyone would think he was a criminal. Even though he told the whole village his true story, some would still think we could turn evil at any minute and she didn't want it to be her mom.  
  
Her mom didn't frown, didn't say anything at all. She hugged her daughter tightly and whispered, "I wish you luck then." What Mina didn't know was that Isabella often talked with Shadow when seeing him around the village. After all, everyone in Knothole knows everyone. Mother's were especially friendly and their friendliness caused most of them to talk to him.  
  
Isabella found that he was a great guy. A mother worries a lot about the adventures of their young. She found that if in fact Mina were to be with him (They think about those things all the time) he would never just take off and she would never get hurt trying to follow him. She didn't need to join any special groups to get more attention from him because he didn't belong to anything. Also, he wouldn't seem caught between two girls and give each special moment without knowing it. These were the traits of Sonic that Isabella didn't like very much. Shadow would never have her worry about Mina's safety. So when Mina told her whom she liked, she couldn't be happier.  
  
"You'd better get going." Isabella said, "You have to be the first one there."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Mina said. "Thanks for the talk."  
  
"No problem. Make sure you were a jacket out there, it's going to get chilly!"  
  
@-------  
  
"Mina! Over here!" Rosie cried, running up the side isle of the theatre. Mina said on top of the stage, going over a list of the things that needed to be done.  
  
"Oh, hi Rosie." Mina said, "How have the kids been doing? I'm sorry I haven't baby-sat that much. I've been kind of busy."  
  
"They are doing just find but of course they miss you. Anyway, I'll be helping out today, I figured you would need another hand." She said, smiling.  
  
"That's great! You don't know how much work this is! My head is spinning." Mina said, collapsing on stage.  
  
Rosie pushed herself up on the stage and sat over her. "Well, don't you worry! It will all be over in a flash. Getting the performance ready is the hardest part. I'm sure this will be a night to remember."  
  
"For me or the kids?" Mina groaned, pushing herself back up.  
  
"Both, of course!" Rosie laughed, "But I think you are in for a few surprises tonight."  
  
"?"  
  
"Never mind." She said, halting her laughter. "The kids are meeting the room to the right of the staircase. You'll want to check roll there to make sure they are all there. I have some things to take care of before the performance starts so I'll see you when the show starts."  
  
Mina smiled wearily as Rosie made her way through the crowd of eager village folk. Mina watched them with envy; wishing she could just take a seat and enjoy the show. But they must be so excited to see the children sing so she must do her best to put on a good show. "The kids must be nervous too." Mina whispered.  
  
She jumped off the stage and walked up the isle. There was a staircase at the end of it and a room right next to it. She opened to door and practically fell over as a loud sound of an off key trumpet blew into her ear. Of course, the room that they were in was the music room.brilliant. "Settle down, guys." She shouted, walking into the room, "Put down the instruments and take a seat."  
  
The kids chattered and groaned as they put the instruments back on their standing and plopped down on the carpeted floor.  
  
"Hello everyone." Mina said.  
  
"Hi Mina!" They said back.  
  
"I'm sure you guys are really excited about the performance but you need to calm down so that I can get everything set up so you can make your parents proud. Can you all do that?"  
  
The children all nodded their heads.  
  
(Kimmie: Chorus practice went just like this when I was little. ^_^ ) "Great. First, I'll take roll." Mina called out everyone's name and marked a check next to it when they said that they were here. When she was done, there were three kids who were missing. Worriment was labeled all over her face. "Where are these three?!"  
  
"Who?" Sasha asked.  
  
"Bailey the Bee, Ninjask the Chameleon, and Lolly the Alligator!"  
  
"You mean Team Mischief?"  
  
"Is that what they call themselves?" Mina asked, sweat dropping, "It figures, they are the cousins of Team Chaotix."  
  
"They probably forgot what to do; Bailey has a really bad memory and he's the leader."  
  
"On God," Mina groaned, smacking her head. "I'll be right back, don't make a sound." She ran out of the room and down the isle, frantically looking for the Chaotix so that maybe they could find the three missing children.  
  
She noticed Rosie on the other side of the Theatre and was going to ask her for help but it seemed as if she was busy. It looked like she was pulling someone toward the room on the other isle but she had no time to focus her thoughts on that.  
  
A gray chipmunk, which Mina recognized as the owner of the Theatre, walked up to her handed her the phone he was carrying. "It's a phone call for you from Mrs. Rabbit. She says it's something about missing kids."  
  
"Thank you." Mina said as she took the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Is this Mina?" Asked the voice through the phone.  
  
"Yes. Vanilla it's me."  
  
"Oh, good, I wasn't sure."  
  
"So, what is it that you called me about?"  
  
"Have you noticed three kids missing?"  
  
"Yes! Do you know where they are?"  
  
"They came by caroling a few minutes ago. I asked them if they were apart of the performance and they said that they were. They thought that they were supposed to meet up with everyone in the streets and not at the Theatre."  
  
"So." Mina sighed, "Where are they now?"  
  
"They are on their way at this very moment."  
  
"That's great!" Mina said, "Thank you so much for telling me. I can't thank you enough."  
  
"I'm sure it's very stressful for you to be running this show."  
  
"You're telling me! Rosie isn't even helping me when she supposed to. I wonder what the things she had to do are.I'm the one who really needs help."  
  
"I can't answer that one for you," Vanilla laughed, "Before I forget, Cream wanted me to ask you if you have had any luck yet?"  
  
"Well.I'm doing fine right now," Mina said, sulking "but no luck so far."  
  
"I see.I'm not exactly sure what that means but I'm hope whatever you are hoping for will come true. Everyone deserves to be happy on Christmas Eve."  
  
"Thank you, Vanilla." Mina said, smiling.  
  
"No problem. I'd better let you go now."  
  
After Vanilla hung up, Mina heard the pitter patter of Team Mischief as they ran down the aisle at full speed. The three crashed right into Mina causing her to fall over with the three on top of her.  
  
"Why hello, Bailey, Lolly, Ninjask." Mina grumbled, rubbing the tender spot on her head.  
  
"Oh, Mina! Where are so sorry for being late!" Lolly cried, "It was Bailey's fault for messing up the information!"  
  
"Hey!" Bailey cried, grinding his teeth.  
  
"Guys.calm down." Ninjask pleaded.  
  
Suddenly, the three jumped on each other and started fighting. Lolly bit Bailey's wing with her big mouth, Bailey hit Ninjask who was trying to stop them from fighting, and so on.  
  
"Hey!" Mina yelled, getting to her feet, "Break it up right now or I'll call your cousins over. I don't think you would want to mess with them." The three stopped midway and stared at her with big eyes. "That's better." Mina sighed, brushing back a piece of hair. "It wasn't just Bailey's fault. All of you went to the practices and should have known the correct information. Anyway, get into the band room over there, I'll be there shortly."  
  
"Y-Yes, Mina." They said, running for their refuge.  
  
Mina sighed heavily and looked around the almost filled room. She saw Team Chaotix sitting near the back and wondered what it would have been like telling them of their younger cousins mess up. "It's almost time for the show, I better get them ready."  
  
@---  
  
"Who's got a beard that's long and white Santa's got a beard that's long and white  
  
Who comes around on a special night Santa comes around on a special night  
  
Special night, beard that's white  
  
Must be Santa Must be Santa Must be Santa, Santa Clause!"  
  
"The show's coming along great!" Rosie exclaimed, patting Mina's back. "Look at them on stage; they look so happy!"  
  
Indeed they did. Every face smiled proudly as they sang the songs they practiced so long to learn. The parents in the audience looked adoringly at their children as parents always do. Even Team Mischief was able to keep there cool except for a few jabs between Bailey and Lolly.  
  
"Must be Santa Must be Santa Must be Santa, Santa Clause!"  
  
The song ended and the kids took their bow, followed by an explosion of clapping from the audience. As the last kid left the stage, Rosie walked onto it. She took one of the mikes from the side of the stage and put it in the middle. By then, the children found their families and waited for the final announcements to be made.  
  
"Once again, Hello everyone!" Rosie said, "I'm so happy that you and your children could make it out here tonight to truly make this carol spectacular. I'd like to thank the children who participated in this carol for a job well done." Some whistles from the children sounded from the crowd. "And parents, I thank you for coming out here to see your children perform."  
  
She took a breath and continued. "But, I would especially like to thank the person who made this caroling possible. Without her, this caroling simply wouldn't have happened. She put together the practices and arranged everything to make this happen and it is also her first time doing so. This person is Mina Mongoose."  
  
Mina, standing on the side of the stage, still hidden, blushed crazily as a loud applause came from the audience. She also heard the familiar 'whoots' from Lolly, Bailey and Ninjask.  
  
"Normally," Rosie continued, "We would thank her by giving her flowers and have her walk out on stage. This time will be different though. Someone else has volunteered to do something special for Mina."  
  
Mina stared at Rosie, mouthing, "What?" but getting no response. Rosie winked.  
  
" He will be singing 'Merry Christmas Darling'. So, without further ado, please give a warm welcome to Shadow the Hedgehog!"  
  
As the ebony figure stepped out onto the stage, Mina nearly fainted and fell backwards! She couldn't believe it; Shadow chose her!  
  
He stepped up to the mike and slightly nodded, noting that he was going to sing. When the first note strung, he sang:  
  
"Greeting cards have just been sent The Christmas rush is through But I still have one more wish to make A special one for you  
  
Rosie walked off the stage with a humongous grin on her face. "Great surprise, huh?" Mina, not hearing her, stood open-mouthed at the performance. Rosie shrugged and took a seat on an empty chair lying in the corner.  
  
Merry Christmas Darling We're apart that's true But I can dream and in my dreams, I'm Christmas-ing with you  
  
Shadow slightly blushed as he sung but it couldn't be seen from underneath his dark features. He closed his eyes as he belted out a verse.  
  
Holidays are joyful There's always something new But every day's a holiday When I'm near to you  
  
"I can't believe it. I can't believe it." Mina repeated through her head. It was amazing; the fact that he was singing for her in front of all those people. She could never find the courage to do that if she didn't already have practice being on stage. She thought of her courage, if any, and how she could tell him before this night was over. She closed her eyes to calm herself down and listened to his voice. He had the sweetest voice.  
  
The lights on my tree I wish you could see I wish it every day The logs on the fire Fill me with desire To see you and say  
  
Lolly giggled when Shadow stepped on stage; thinking about Mina's reaction. She felt that Mina really deserved to have this kind of surprise for Christmas. Frankly, Mina was the only one who was surprised. Shadow had told Rosie ahead of time of what he wanted to do. Rosie told them and, of course, they told their families. "I hope my crush will do something like this for me one day." Lolly sighed, looking at Bailey. "Maybe I shouldn't hit him as much."  
  
That I wish you a Merry Christmas Happy New Year too, I've just one wish for Christmas On this Christmas Eve I wish I were with you I wish I were with you."  
  
When Shadow finished the last verse he got a standing ovation. Everyone clapped wildly and a few of the children cheered.  
  
That's when he finally got to look at Mina. She dressed up for the occasion and she looked very pretty. It's too bad his present had to be a surprise otherwise he would have complemented her when he got there. Unfortunately, Rosie grabbed him before he could step in the door; dragging him down the other isle to a room to wait at. He swore Mina had seen him but apparently not; the ecstatic look on her face proved otherwise.  
  
When he walked off the stage Mina jumped into his arms; completely forgetting her shyness for the moment. She hugged him tight and he hugged her back. With her head pressed against his shoulder and starting to cry, she uttered, "That was amazing.T-Thank you so much." Shadow smiled to himself and hugged her tighter, "So, I take it you liked my present."  
  
"Y-Yes!" She cried, "What would make you think otherwise?"  
  
"I don't know." He laughed, realizing what a dumb question he asked. He let her go and looked at her. Her eyes were puffy from there crying and her lipstick was a bit smudged; he hated to think some got on his jacket but he could always wash it clean. "How about we go for a walk in the city; the night is still young. What do you think?"  
  
"Sure." Mina replied, smiling. "Let me just go down and finish with the closing up the Theatre; the kids mad a mess in the band room."  
  
@-----  
  
Mina sighed heavily as she picked up scraps of confetti off the band room floor. She hated to think where they came from.hopefully not the music books.  
  
"Knock, knock," Rosie said, closing the door behind her. She wore a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Don't act so full of yourself, Rosie." Mina grinned.  
  
"I'll try." Rosie laughed, "So what's the plan now? I heard you are going into to city for a bit."  
  
"Yes." Mina replied, "I'm so nervous."  
  
"What's there to be nervous about?" She asked, picking up some scraps.  
  
"I still have to tell him those three words." Mina said, blushing.  
  
"Oh, that's right. You're not out of the woods yet," Rosie said, flatly. "Yep, even after all of that, he still doesn't know that you love him. He only answered to the bet unlike every other guy."  
  
"That's because Sonic, Knuckles and Tails already know that Amy, Rouge and Cream love them. Shadow doesn't know a thing." Mina sighed.  
  
"Then let him know! Stop torturing yourself for no reason." Rosie groaned. She grabbed Mina by the arm and made her stand up. "I'll handle the rest of this room. Go have a good time. But don't expect everything to go the way you planned."  
  
@---  
  
"So, you really liked the present I gave you?" Mina asked, looking down at her shoes as she and Shadow walked along the sidewalk in the city. She was so nervous, excited and scared-worst of all; she couldn't find anything to talk about. Shadow was fine with the awkward silence but she wasn't.  
  
"Of course." Shadow smiled. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the little doll. "I'll carry it whenever I can."  
  
"She must have meant a lot to you." Mina remarked, already knowing it to be true. She watched a snowflake land on the ground.  
  
"She was my only friend and she was very kind." Shadow replied, staring at the doll "I often feel like I shouldn't be here and she should. Ever since I can remember, Maria has always wanted to go. I was as intrigued about the planet but she was born there; everyone wants to go back to the place they were born at some point. I just think it should be her here and not me."  
  
"So you have a lot of regrets and you think you could have saved her." Mina contemplated, "From the story you told, I don't believe you could have done a thing. I don't think she blamed you. I mean, you were made to save the planet and that duty came above all else so it was more important to her to send you off then worry about her own life."  
  
Shadow stopped and looked at her with puzzlement.  
  
Mina smiled, slowly gaining her courage, "I can understand because I've felt helpless. I wasn't able to do anything when Eggman kidnapped my mother and turned her into a robot. Sure, she didn't die but the fact that she was now distanced and not the same.it scared me. I too am filled with regrets.though many I brought upon myself.that is a difference."  
  
"I'm sorry," Shadow replied, not finding anything better to say. He was still amazed at how much she knew about the way he felt and yet she didn't go through the same thing.  
  
"Really, it's alright," Mina laughed, seeing him thinking, "As you know, my mother is now de-robotized and everything's okay."  
  
Shadow smiled and took her hand. They walked about a block more deep in thought, wondering what to say, what to do. Just going out somewhere with one person was a new experience for Shadow. Mina had never gone out with a guy before although she spent many days chasing after one.  
  
Mina felt her courage reaching it's peak as she held his hand and she was now itching to tell him what she wanted to say for so long. She took a little breath and looked at Shadow. "I have to tell you something really important."  
  
"Hmmm?" Shadow asked, looking down from his thoughts. He couldn't imagine what else she could say to him but he was ready to listen.  
  
"Um.ever since I participated in this bet, I've been thinking about my feelings a lot," She mumbled, slightly smiling because she felt her words sounded corny. "Well, what I mean to say is, I already knew what my feelings were but I didn't feel I could ever say them. As I worked harder and met my rival, I realized how important it was to voice my opinion, which I'm not used to doing." She smiled, "When I saw you up on stage, I couldn't believe you were actually there. That took so much courage, more than I can ever think to do but I do have to say." She paused, ".that I love you."  
  
Shadow felt like his mind just rammed into the side of his head. "When did she love me? Where was I? How did that come about?"  
  
"Uh, I had a crush on you for a long time." Mina whispered, seeing that he wasn't replying. She started to get scared. "It's not something I expect you to answer right away since I took you by surprise.I don't want to ruin this night or anything."  
  
"Your right," Shadow replied, rubbing his head, "I'm.not sure what to say."  
  
Mina started to tremble; she didn't like the tone of his voice. He started to walk and his grip on her hand loosened. She gently laid it on his arm to show she was still there the crowds were getting heavy.  
  
"I.don't know anything." Shadow mumbled, ".about why you love me.so I can't." Shadow was so deep in thought; he didn't notice that Mina let go of his arm and that her feet no longer walked next to his. By the time he crossed an intersection he noticed she was no longer there.  
  
@---  
  
"Run! Just run away!"  
  
That was the voice inside her head as she ran from Shadow. She couldn't- just couldn't explain to him why she loved him. It was just too complicated. She didn't have any courage left to tell him anything, to defend herself. She felt like a scared rabbit when she heard those last few words-she was afraid to hear 'no'. She stopped in an empty alley and slid down the wall with her face covered in her hands, her hands covered in her tears. She hated herself. She couldn't do anything. There were so many reasons why she loved Shadow but they sounded stupid when they rolled off her tongue when she practiced in the mirror. She was a wimp, a loser, and an idiot. She silently cried.  
  
A figure stepped through the narrow way of the alley with a cackling laughter. When the moon shown on the figure, it turned out to be Shaniska. "I knew I would find you here after getting dumped." She looked down at her. "Everyone comes here when they are sad. I do when my parents drive me insane."  
  
"You must have a sad life, then" Mina mumbled through her hands.  
  
"So why cry?" Shaniska asked, ignoring the last comment, "You won the bet, so why are you crying? Is it because he hated your present anyway?"  
  
"I lost," Mina cried.  
  
"I don't get it!" Shaniska growled, "It's just a stupid bet!"  
  
"That's where you're wrong," Mina, said. " Maybe for you and your friends but not for us, not for me. You were just doing it for Sally, We did it because we loved the guys we made presents for."  
  
"You.loved.him." Shaniska uttered, speechless, "You mean, it wasn't just a game?"  
  
@---  
  
Shadow quickly ran back the way he came, looking through the crowds to see if he could find Mina. It seemed as if the amount of people on the street doubled and he found himself pushing through some groups.  
  
He knew why she left- she was afraid that his answer was going to be 'no'. She was far from the truth. He didn't have time to think when she confessed to him, who would? He tried to sort out his thoughts and give her some words so that she would stay but not get her hopes up because he wasn't sure what his feelings were. "This is no good," He muttered, "I can't look for her with my brain racked like this." He stopped and leaned against a store window, feeling it's cool hit his back. He breathed heavily but then smiled, "This must be what Maria meant when she was talking about a 'heavenly burden'. It means that this is a decision or suffering that everyone wants to have happen to them. I guess I should be lucky."  
  
-- "Now it's time to open your presents!" Tails squealed, grabbing two boxes from the crate. "Here, open this one, it's from Shaniska."  
  
"Why hers first?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Because you have to save the best for last!" Tails said, shoving the presents in his face. Knuckles and Sonic snickered.  
  
"I wouldn't laugh if I were you," Shadow said, unwrapping Shaniska's present, "Oh, this is interesting."  
  
"What is it?" Sonic asked.  
  
Shadow held up two pieces of paper. They were two tickets to a rock concert that was happening in a couple days. Shadow looked grimly at the tickets, he wasn't impressed.  
  
"You don't like them?" Knuckles asked, "At least they aren't cookies. You might have a good time."  
  
"I don't think so." Shadow sighed, "I don't listen to music besides our game CDs. It's not that I don't like music."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, because Maria used to sing to you and she had the most beautiful voice." Sonic said, grinning. "You know Mina has a pretty voice too. Natural born talent I say. I should know, I was the one who first got her on stage."  
  
"Hey! How 'bout you open Mina's present?" Tails asked, glancing at Cream's present. "I wonder what she made you? No one really knows what you like."  
  
"Yeah, I was stumped when looking for your present." Sonic added.  
  
"Well, I hope I don't find an I.O.U. in there." Shadow smirked; knowing that that is what Sonic probably had planned. While unwrapping Mina's gift, he mumbled, "It's not that it's hard to know what I want because I don't even know myself. I've had little time spent here and I haven't even found a hobby."  
  
"That explains it." Knuckles added.  
  
Shadow opened the package and it brought a true smile to his face. There was a little doll of Maria placed in the middle of the box. It looked almost exactly like Maria and the craftsmanship was amazing. There was also a note inside that said:  
  
"I hope you enjoy having your best friend around you all the time- Mina"  
  
--  
  
Shadow smiled and thought of why decided to sing for Mina's present. First of all, he didn't know what she liked. Even talking to Isabella didn't help.  
  
It seemed the only things Mina was and had been interested in were Sonic, singing and her family. He couldn't think of anything related to family for a present unless cloning her dad was involved- not that having a walking carbon copy would please her. From what he knew, Mina's Sonic chasing days were over so there was no need to do anything involving him.  
  
From seeing Sonic's presents he knew that Sonic had a big decision to make and he couldn't ask his friend to do something for Mina. So what was left but singing? Shadow felt like a hypocrite at first because he didn't like Shaniska's music gift and yet he was using music for his present. But there was a reason for using it that totally convinced him to sing to her.  
  
He knew that no one had ever sung for her ever since her talent for singing was recognized. He had a feeling that she would enjoy someone singing to her. Shadow had on idea how bad or good his voice was and since he didn't know much about what a decent voice was, he couldn't tell. As he practiced his Christmas song he hoped that his voice sounded appealing enough for at least her; he didn't want to embarrass himself.  
  
It turns out his singing was better than he had hoped for, and he was grateful for that. He could still remember the look on her face when he finished singing. It really made his heart flip over. He felt- he couldn't believe it- like grabbing her and kissing her right there but he calmed himself down to just a hug.  
  
What he felt must have been some form of true love or love at first sight. It wasn't the first time he had seen her so it had to be a mix of both. Maria and even Dr. Gerald had told him about this. As much as he wanted to believe it he found he just couldn't. He didn't believe it was possible to look at someone just once and want to be with them forever; he never thought it would happen to him of all people. But he realized that it did. That was the feeling he had felt.  
  
Shadow sighed, "Now that I have my feelings straightened out, I can tell her the truth." He skated the through the crowds and swiftly dodged everyone that crossed his path. He was sure she would be drying so he listened for even a slight whisper. His ears were good; almost as good as Rouges-wait! Shadow stopped short just in time to see a cute scene unfold across the street. It was Rouge and Knuckles and they were kissing! "I defiantly don't want to disturb them now," Shadow grinned, "I have my own bet winner to find." It was good that he saw them; it gave Shadow more courage. 'If Knuckles could do it then so can I. After all, I'm the ultimate life form.' He sped off.  
  
@---  
  
"You mean to say." Shaniska trailed off. She stood awkwardly in front of Mina.  
  
"All of us are in love with the guys we gave our presents to." Mina sniffed, not believing that Shaniska had no idea about this.  
  
"Sally told us it was friendly competition," Shaniska insisted, "She said that you guys picked randomly a guy to give a present to. It was to prove that homemade gifts were better that store-brought. I personally think that store-brought gifts are better, so that's why I got involved."  
  
"Well, Sally was lying." Mina said, "I don't get why you were saying all those things about Shadow though."  
  
"Oh, that?" Shaniska grinned, "I was telling the truth about that. I figured while I was here I could get some- not knowing the truth of course."  
  
"It doesn't matter though, I won the bet but I didn't win his heart. That's the only thing that matters to me." Mina cried, burying her face in her hands.  
  
Shaniska noticed someone standing right outside the alley and smirked because she knew who it was. "So tell me, why do you like Shadow?"  
  
"They sound stupid, you won't want to hear them." Mina sobbed.  
  
"Don't tell me you're chicken?" Shaniska prodded.  
  
She was not a chicken or at least she hoped she wasn't. If she could tell Shaniska, even her friends, how could she tell Shadow himself? She buried her head in her hands but her words could be heard clearly.  
  
Shaniska took this chance and backed out of the alley, smiling at Shadow as she left, "I hope you know what to do now."  
  
Shadow slowly walked into the alley and sat next to Mina, putting his hand over her shoulder.  
  
Mina thought that it was still Shaniska so she didn't look up and continued what she was going to say, "Well, I love how Shadow is so polite and kind to people when they truly deserve it. I love how strong he is when he's in battle as if nothing would stop him from winning. I love how he feels he never has to prove himself to anyone and he doesn't try to be one of the crowd." She smiled, "I love the expressions in his eyes whenever he's feeling something and I love how his quills move when he's standing still. I love that tuft of hair on his chest and his armlets-everything about him." She paused and coughed, "This sounds really corny."  
  
"Maybe," Shadow said, not being able to contain himself much longer, "But at least I know how you feel." He heard her gasp and gently lifted her head from its hiding place. Her tear-stained face stared back at him in shock but her tears started to let up when she saw the warmth in this crimson eyes. "That' wasn't so hard." He added, hugging her to his chest.  
  
"Yes, it was," She cried into his chest, resting her head on his chest hair. "I don't have courage like you do."  
  
"You do have it," Shadow whispered, "You just don't know how to use it."  
  
(Kimmie: I've been reading too much Alice 19th @_@)  
  
"Maybe I can try to use it now." Mina whispered back. Trembling like crazy, she closed her eyes and brought her face closer to his.  
  
Shadow knew what was coming next but he didn't want to help her out by locking with her first. She said she wanted to use her courage so he respected that; he would wait there forever until she made it to him. He did, however, lift her arms off his shoulders and had her wrap her arms around his neck, clinging to his quills.  
  
Still trembling with fear and anticipation, she lightly brushed against his soft lips.  
  
Shadow kissed her back and held her close to him; once and a while opening his eyes to see hers flutter and closing them again to hear her sigh. Sonic was right, she had the beautiful voice, no matter what she was doing. He pressed his lips firmly against hers and deepened the kiss. He felt his body take control and he broke the kiss and slid down her neck; his mind addicted to her soft moans. After kissing her collarbone he gently held her to him and enjoyed this new feeling he had growing inside of him.  
  
Mina on the other hand, was in perfect bliss. She couldn't have imagined a more perfect kiss and she was proud of herself for finding the courage to start it. She realized there was a major difference between this kiss and the one she forced on Sonic. All she had felt then was a slight spark when their lips met but nothing more. She thought it was because he didn't enjoy it that she didn't so that's why she didn't give up. But the kiss she had with Shadow proved that this was true love, not puppy love. She snuggled into Shadow's chest and murmured, "I love you, Shadow."  
  
And Shadow, no longer confused but glad she had said it again, replied, "I love you too, Mina."  
  
Kimmie: Yay! Ah, that was awesome! I had so much fun writing this. Since it was the first Shad/Mina fic that I was on the romance part, I really put my heart and soul into writing it.although the first part could have used a little more work. Blah, whatever. So I hope I convinced some of you that Shadow/Mina could be a great couple and hope some of you will join the groups and write fanfics because of it. * Sniffle * that would make me so happy, and you can bet I'd review!  
  
Anyway, sorry for the wait. A virus almost got into our computer so I was kicked off for a couple of days. Unlucky for me.  
  
Can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter- you guessed it, Amy's story. That chappie is going to be good; you will be entertained! And then, one more chapter after that! See you next chapter! 


	8. A Gem That Speaks For Itself

Chapter 8 A gem that Speaks for itself  
  
Hello! I've had work up to my ears this past month getting the school paper out, English papers, History tests and an upcoming event. Half of those things aren't even finished! I planned to get this chapter out on V-day but work and a visit from my aunt swamped me. I'm REALLY sorry about the wait and I hope you'll forgive me, please? I hope you are all out there eagerly ready to read this next chapter. I worked my butt off on this chapter because I knew this was what most of you were waiting for. Please review and remember: There is still one more chapter left! It will tie up the F.F. so stick around.  
  
Oh, yeah! I was devastated to find out that the Mina links didn't show up! I'm trying to put them on with HTML and it won't work. Just email me if you want to join, please don't hesitate I'd like more memembers, and I'll send you the links. Please join!  
  
The sweet smell of angel cake spread throughout the apartment like wildfire. Holly and red ribbons clashed with the pink furniture and pictures lined the shelves above the fireplace.  
  
Amy was in the kitchen making a special dinner. She couldn't think of anything better to do; she had the jitters and just couldn't sit still. She already made chicken and wild rice soup (Kimmie: If you haven't had this soup at Panera I truly pity you! @_@) as the main course. She made tossed salad and she laid out chips on the table.  
  
She had just finished pulling the cake out of the oven when her stomach growled. "I can't wait this long to eat," She groaned, looking at the clock. It was already 9:05. Her stomach ached. "I have to eat now," She groaned, putting down the cake on the countertop. "I'm sure Sonic has already eaten by now anyway."  
  
Still, when she reached the table, she took his portions and stuck them in the fridge. "Just in case," She whispered to herself. She plopped down in her pink chair and took a sip of her lemonade. While she was eating she turned on the television and watched a special on Christmas in Alaska.  
  
She was thankful that the soup ran warmly down her throat as she ate because the cold scenes on the show made her freeze. "I wonder if Sonic has been to Alaska?" Amy asked to herself, "He said he had been all over the world but..."  
  
Sonic... Amy's mind completely left the show and her food. She wondered if he would show up tonight. It was so late already. She was very scared that he wouldn't come and at the same time very sure he would make it. She didn't know which one to pick.  
  
She pictured Sonic and Sally in the castle, this very moment, and Sonic giving Sally a wrapped gift. The thought disgusted her and yet it was highly possible. Sonic was in love with Sally. Amy couldn't recall when their love had died out though.  
  
Amy had always been Sonic's number one fan when she was little, ever since he rescued her. She started up a fan club when she came to Knothole with her being the only real member. Everyone other girl who fancied Sonic was out to steal his heart not idolized him like she did.  
  
She remembered the day she stopped idolizing him and truly fell in love with him. She was getting older and the fan club started to sound like a silly idea. She started to look at him differently, started to notice those fine features of Sonic that she never noticed before. She would drool over him whenever she found the time to stare and that wasn't very much time because Sonic was always on the run.  
  
That day, she saw him walking to the castle as he usually did...but he WAS walking. Amy watched as he walked past her and just started to blush like crazy. For some reason, he didn't notice her and she was mad for that.  
  
She was about to walk home when she noticed Sonic stop in his tracks. He turned around with a smile, not a grin, and looked at her silently before moving again. Something must have been bothering him that day, she could tell with the weary look in his eyes. But, the fact that he still thought of her, ever when his mind was clearly on something else, just got to her.  
  
A small blush crept up her cheeks that night when she realized she felt something more for him. From then on, she felt awkward when she ran into him, but he didn't looked fazed at all.  
  
That's Sonic, though, charming the ladies without knowing it. Which is what almost stopped her from winning Sonic's heart. When Mina Mongoose started making it known to the world she loved Sonic, she felt pity and sadness for her and Mina. Mina constantly did little things to show she was in love with him. Sonic didn't even notice; that's what made her sad. He is thickheaded and that's a fact. But Mina thought it was her that was the problem. No one seemed to realize that their hero didn't know what was going on around him.  
  
Amy never looked at Mina as her rival, nor did she for Sally either. She didn't like to be jealous; that word wasn't in her dictionary. It's the word, Amy believed, that led you down a blinded path. She believed you have to think clearly to see the truth and envy blocks your vision.  
  
Yet, she couldn't be happier when Mina said she gave up on Sonic. But, it's because Mina could try for someone who would notice the little things she does unlike Sonic. But, hey, every hero can't be perfect.  
  
Sally is a problem. She seems to be wrapped up in her own little world. Amy hadn't seen Sally in the longest time before the bet, and what she was doing was a mystery to even Sonic. Sally probably had family businesses to attend to as she always did. During that time Sonic hung out with his friends more than usual and everyone was happy. Amy had high suspicions about Sally changing during that time and she was right. There was something about her that chilled her.  
  
Amy snapped out of her thoughts to see the ending credits of the show. She sighed and looked down at her plate. "Where is Sonic?"  
  
@---  
  
The wind tried to knock him over as he sped through the quiet village. Neon Christmas lights stung his eyes as he violently turned a sharp corner. Sonic the Hedgehog was running into the city as fast as he could.  
  
In a few seconds, the huts disappeared and big buildings started to rise out of the horizon. He ran down the lit streets and to a gold and silver building, right next to the place the four girls shopped before. He skidded to a halt and stepped inside.  
  
Soft music touched Sonic's ears as he stepped through the doors. The room was filled with see-through counters and little things shining from inside them. An old tortoise looked up from his desk and smiled weakly. "I see you made it just in time." He croaked, "I didn't know how much longer I could have kept the store open. I still have gifts to get too."  
  
"Yeah, but you'd do anything to help a fellow procrastinator, right?" Sonic grinned, stepping up to a counter.  
  
"You got me there," The turtle said, laughing. "So what are looking for?"  
  
"The same thing I said I wanted yesterday." Sonic said, matter-o-factly. "Did you forget?"  
  
"Of course not." He replied, "I just wasn't sure if you really wanted to get one. It means a lot of responsibility; its promise is not to be taken lightly."  
  
"I know, I know..." Sonic retorted. He looked at the turtle and his face turned serious. "I plan on going through with it."  
  
"This girl must be something special, eh?" He laughed.  
  
"You have no idea." Sonic grinned.  
  
@---  
  
While trying to remove Sonic from her thoughts, she ended up cleaning her living room. She came across a collection of home movies that she had taken two summers ago, about the time the ARK incident was resolved.  
  
She took one out of the case and popped it into the VCR. The movie started out at the beach, and Knuckles was filming. There was no sound on this tape because Knuckles accidentally hit mute when taping it.  
  
Amy waved at the camera and winked, totally happy with the new bikini she brought for the occasion. The camera turned to Cream and Tails, who were busy building sand castles. There was a shot of Shadow playing with Cheese in the water. The camera stayed on Rouge for a VERY long time; she was sun bathing and Knuckles made sure he got every precious moment captured on this rare occasion. The camera went back to Amy as she saw Sonic run by. She started running after him and surprisingly caught him before out of camera range. She sqealed and caught him in a tight bear hug, her arms were practically choking him as he asked her to let go.  
  
Amy stopped the tape in horror and rewound it again. Pause. She watched again and again as she captured Sonic. "I...How could I have done that?" Amy whispered, watching the screen again. "I didn't think I..."  
  
The thing is, Amy really had no idea she tortured Sonic that much with her hugs and squeals. She remembered Rouge telling her to cut it out but she never paid attention. Those things had come naturally to her from her days as Sonic's fan and she thought Sonic had always taken it that way. God, how could she be so blind?  
  
She slumped in her sofa with a sickening feeling in her stomach. 'That's why he always ran away...' Amy thought, 'I really didn't know and that's why I tried even harder to win him over. Now I see, that made him hate me even more.'  
  
No, Amy really didn't believe he hated her...but she felt like it. Her usual positive thinking was failing her at the moment. She groaned and hung her head. "If he remembers that," She mumbled, "there's no doubt he'll go to Sally."  
  
She turned off the television and sat in silence for a few minutes; trying to calm herself down at her new realization. After, she stood up with a smile planted on her face, "It's no use crying over something in the past," She said, in her cheerful voice, "At least now I know what not to do." She looked around the room for a minute and sighed, "I think I'll take a walk."  
  
@---  
  
Sonic whistled as he walked through the snow, carrying a little bag with red ribbons tied at the top. He was headed back for the village, to the girl who's hopefully still waiting for him, even though it's past eleven on the clock.  
  
He felt something slip out of his glove and looked. Amy's bracelet peeked out from the glove with the pink bead most visible. He smiled.  
  
_ _ _  
  
"And now its time for the moment we've all been waiting for," Knuckles cheered like an announcer, "It's Sonic's turn to open his presents!"  
  
Shadow and Tails made cheering sounds in response.  
  
Sonic sweat-dropped in response. "Hey, cut that out." He whined, reaching for Sally and Amy's presents.  
  
He opened Sally's gift first. It was a ring that was studded with small Sapphire gems and engraved in the ring so that nothing would stick out of his glove. Sonic eyed the piece in puzzlement.  
  
"Wow, a ring." Tails remarked. "Looks expensive."  
  
"You bet little buddy." Sonic replied, tossing it around in his hand. He grabbed the box and wrapping paper and looked through them.  
  
"What are you doing?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"There's got to be a card around here somewhere..." Sonic mumbled, "I haven't the faintest idea of why she got me a ring out of everything there was to choose."  
  
"Like an I.O.U.?" Shadow laughed, "I'm the only one who had gotten a note so I wouldn't be surprised if there is anything in there."  
  
"You're right." Sonic sighed. "Okay, next present."  
  
Tails tossed Amy's present over to him. After he saw it wrapped in pink heart paper, he braced himself for something around the same. The opened the little box and saw a multi-colored bracelet. "Not more jewelry. What do they think, I'm a girl?"  
  
"Wait, there's something in the box." Knuckles said. He took a slip of paper and handed it to Sonic. He read it out loud:  
  
Dear Sonic,  
  
Christmas this year has been amazing, hasn't it? I'm surprised I noticed the fall of a snowflake with all my busyness. Eggman hasn't attacked in such a long time, but I've been thinking about the next time that will happen.  
  
The gift I've given you is, I must admit, not that glamorous. It looks like something that was made in a split second, but I assure you that that is not true. It seemed I spent hours stringing each bead because I put great thought into it.  
  
My gift is a bracelet that you can wear anytime, anyplace. Instead of leaving everything you know in battle, we are all by your side. Each bead represents one of your friends; the colors match whom each person is. We'll always be by your side in battle now so you'll always know what you're fighting for.  
  
Merry Christmas, Amy Rose  
  
_ _ _  
  
Sonic remembered how badly Knuckles made fun of him when his mouth hung open at the letter. He never thought that you could put so much time and thought and effort into one measly gift. He had felt his stomach turn in knots and he knew exactly what he was feeling. He had fallen for Amy Rose.  
  
He chose her over Sally because he was not only thinking about the present but the future. He didn't want to become King; he considered himself a fellow and more a hero. He didn't want to constantly leave Sally behind, quaking with the fear that he might never return. Upon his return from space, he remembered how the Queen told him about Sally's breakdown. She was screaming and crying about how he was going to die; this turned Sonic's heart. Plus, he didn't want to be tied down. He didn't want to always be nagged to come back to the castle and then booted out when there was a family crisis. I mean, wasn't he supposed to be part of the family too?  
  
He realized he wanted a girl who was strong and brave and could fight along side of him. Someone he would do anything for and someone that would be his downfall if not anything else. He wanted a girl who cared about him, body and soul, and strived to make him open up to her. That girl, without a doubt, was Amy. She would follow him to the ends of the Earth and he would look back and smile.  
  
He walked through the park; a short cut to Amy's house. The snowy trees seemed move there leaves forward and the path seemed to lead the way. While he was in his peaceful, little world, a big hand tore the bag with Amy's present in it from Sonic's hand and threw it a few feet away. When Sonic turned around, he was face to face with a castle guard. The bear snarled at him.  
  
"So nice of you to hand deliver my present to me." Said an all too familiar voice. Sally Acorn came out behind one of the trees and sighed, "Though I'm afraid the castle is the other way."  
  
"I'm not going to the castle," Sonic shouted, "And that's not your present. Let me pass." He tightened his fists in anger and hating this intrusion. He was so late already; Amy would have probably gone to bed already.  
  
"I won't let you leave." Sally said, her voice turning bitter, "I'm supposed to win, you love me."  
  
"I thought I did," Sonic said, "But you've changed, Sally. You are not the same anymore." He started to walk, "I'm late so let me go now."  
  
The guard, who was quietly watching, suddenly sprang at Sonic and punched him to the ground.  
  
"You wouldn't disobey my orders, would you?" Sally smirked. "Oh, and you better not fight back either. I'll just tell Daddy a story to make it look like you're to blame."  
  
@---  
  
"Whew! It's so cold!" Amy squeaked, tying her scarf tighter around her neck. She was walking through the neighborhood and noticed Cream's house. "Hey, I wonder if Cream's still awake. I'm sure she won't mind if I wake her up; I really need a chat."  
  
She ran up to Creams window and grabbed some pebbles that were lying on the ground. She threw them one at a time against the window until she saw a faint light gleam within. Sure enough, Cream stuck her sleepy head out the window and looked around. When she stopped Amy, she smiled and her tiredness went away. "You know I'm not supposed to be up this late."  
  
"I know." Amy said, smiling. "I assume your knight in fox's clothing arrived?"  
  
"Yes!" She cried, covering her mouth for fear her voice would wake her mother up. "It was so sweet. He came right before I got to sleep and his present really showed me how much he liked mine."  
  
"Did he kiss you? Vise versa?" Amy asked. She was always a gossiper.  
  
"I kissed him. It was better than I imagined." Cream sighed, dreamily. "I don't think he kissed me but he did act funny when I woke up. Do you think he did?"  
  
"Hundred percent, I'm sure." Amy grinned.  
  
Cream blushed. "Well, why are you up at this hour?"  
  
"I'm still waiting for Sonic...if he comes." Amy sighed. She kicked some snow with her boots.  
  
"But it's twelve o' clock!" Cream exclaimed, "Why would he come now?"  
  
"I don't know, Cream." Amy said, sadly, "But I don't need an explanation just so long as he comes."  
  
"You better not keep him waiting if he does show." Cream said. "Hurry and finish your walk so that you can get back sooner."  
  
"You're right, Cream. Thanks." Amy said, waving to her friend. "I hope I didn't spoil your sleep that bad."  
  
Cream waved back, "Don't worry about it. Good luck and good-bye!" Cream popped her head back into her room and Amy saw the light go out.  
  
She continued her walk through the neighborhood and saw through some of the houses. Some parents were putting presents under a Christmas tree. Another house had three kids staying up to try to see Santa. Amy laughed.  
  
She now made her way through the park but she felt bad karma. The trees were pointing her forward, as was the path, but the wind was pulling her back. She was insistent on finishing her walk so she continued ahead; well aware of the sinking feeling getting stronger. That's when she heard a sharp scream and it wasn't too far from her. She hurried forward, her boots making loud sounds as they shifted the snow. Not wanting to be noticed, she hid behind a tree and looked down the hill. What she saw almost stopped her heart.  
  
There was Sonic, her hero, being beaten down into the snow by a castle guard. He didn't fight back but he did parry and block some blows that were aimed to his vital points. She heard a cackling laugh not to far from where she was standing and it belonged to Sally.  
  
She was about to do something when she noticed something go flying from Sonic's glove. It was her bracelet! Tears came to her eyes, "He chose me! He chose me..." She repeated in her mind as the tears streamed down her face. "And this is what he has to go through because of me."  
  
Sonic collapsed on the ground and watched as one bead fell off his broken bracelet-the pink one. He reached for the pink bead and grasped it in his hand, gritting his teeth at the pain it caused him. He couldn't get back up, he let his hand fall to the ground and the bead fell out again.  
  
Sally noticed this and said, "Ha! Out of all your friends, she is the one who had separated her from you. I wouldn't blame her though." She continued, seeing the hurt in his eyes at the coincidence, "All she's ever done was love you but you just tossed her aside like dog meat. You took her for granted and laughed and made fun of her and yet you didn't know how hurtful it really was. To be weak, unable to anything- that is what I have in common with my rival."  
  
"That's where you are wrong." Amy shouted from behind her hiding spot with fire burning in her eyes. Her Piko Piko Hammer came to her hands. "I can do anything I want and I'm not held back by anything!"  
  
"Look who decided to grace us with her presence." Sally scoffed, "Don't you dare race a weapon to me I can have you executed."  
  
"Not if you are dead." Amy muttered, raising her weapon. She had no intention of killing the princess, but the temptation to scare her was just too much. She charged down the hill at full speed.  
  
The princess, completely scared, started to run and Amy followed behind her. "Guard! Guard! Stop her! STOP HER!" She bellowed with her arms in the air and her eyes as wide as saucer pans.  
  
The guard left Sonic and came charging at Amy, swinging his fist right at her. She swiftly dodged the hit and swung at the guard's stomach, causing him to double over. He was partially knocked out.  
  
With a boost from her hammer she flew into the air, poised above Sally's head. With a shout she hit Sally's head as hard as she could, knocking the princess to the ground in mid-run. She smirked and set her hammer down, looking at the "sleeping" princess. "That was easy, my boxercise lessons have paid off. She's going to have one massive headache tomorrow morning."  
  
Amy turned her glance over at Sonic, who was still lying on the ground. Dropping her hammer, she ran to him and quickly kneeled by his side. She grabbed the pink bead and slipped it on the bracelet. After tying a new knot she tucked it into his glove. Now, she looked at his face; it was covered in scratches but nothing to bad. He must have felt like a punching bag though, and that's what made him feel so bad.  
  
Sonic slowly opened him eyes, halfway because he was still tired, and saw the fuzzy outline of Amy. She smiled and then frowned, thinking of his present. "I-I'm sorry... I don't... have the gift... with me. I... dropped it when I... was attacked... sorry. I'm so clumsy..." He was rambling, thinking about how he didn't finish the deal.  
  
"Sonic..." Amy whimpered with fresh tears in her eyes. "Please don't worry about the present." She gently stroked his cheek with her hand and looked at him as if he was the most precious treasure in the world.  
  
"But Amy..." Sonic interrupted. He had to, as nice as her and felt, because she had to know the importance of the present and what he went through to get it.  
  
"Sonic!" She cried, interrupting him. Tears now flew freely down her cheeks and hit his jacket. "Sonic listen to me. All I wanted for Christmas... was you!" After seeing the surprised look in his eyes she couldn't resist any longer. She bent down and covered her warm lips with his cold ones. She softly pushed against them to warm them up and heard Sonic make little sounds with his muffled voice. He closed his eyes opened his mouth to her but in a second he didn't moved anymore. Amy parted the kiss thinking that something was wrong but when she saw the cloud of air come from his mouth and realized he just fainted. Wiping her tears away, she gently put him onto her back and carried him. It wasn't to hard since he was as light as a feather. She looked back to see a small bag that was in the snow. She walked over to it and picked it up. When she saw her name on it she smiled with delight.  
  
@---  
  
Sonic woke up to the smell of hot chocolate and he could have sworn it was right near him. When he opened his eyes he saw a pink ceiling and knew where he had ended up. He was wrapped up in a towel and laid on her sofa; his body was also spotted with bandages covering the wounds he had gotten.  
  
With a grunt, he propped himself up to a sitting a position and looked around. Amy was in the other room, the kitchen, he could hear her singing a tune and smell the chocolate boiling. He also noticed his present sitting on the table in front of him but the contents hadn't been touched. "Bet you couldn't wait 'till I woke up, could you?" He shouted.  
  
A little squeak came from the kitchen and Amy appeared as fast as lightning by his side. "Oh, Sonic! You're awake!" She gently hugged him and was mindful of his wounds. "You worried me so much, you know? I wasn't sure if you'd ever wake up."  
  
"But I did, didn't I?" Sonic grinned. "I always come through."  
  
"Well this time I came through for you. You wouldn't have ever gotten up if it weren't for me. That's one to remember: Sonic T. Hedgehog needing help from a girl!" Amy scoffed, smiling a little. She couldn't be happier to save Sonic but she wanted to rub it in his face.  
  
"Not just any girl, a special girl!" Sonic announced, "By the way, did you open my gift yet?"  
  
"Nope." Amy replied, "I was waiting for you."  
  
"Well, good thing!" Sonic sighed, "I don't know what I would have done if you saw it early." He took the bag and pulled out a small holder. He held it out in front of him and said, "I wasn't expecting to get hurt so you'll have to forgive me for not kneeling."  
  
Amy looked at him confused.  
  
"I've known you for a long time Amy and I must admit I haven't treated you with the respect you deserve. All those times you chased me and I ran away, I couldn't understand why you didn't hate my guts. But really, I liked all the attention you gave me. It made me feel wanted more than as a hero. When I had time to stop and think, which I rarely do, I realized how much I liked you shouts and squeals and hugs and devotion. It should have been plain as day but I learned that your love for me would never end and I felt that I had neglected you. Ugh... this is so hard." Sonic groaned, forgetting his words.  
  
Amy put her hand over his. "It's okay, finish what you were saying."  
  
Sonic smiled at her. "I'm not really good at heartfelt speeches so I'll just end it short." He scratched his head while receiving a sweat drop from Amy. "Amy, I know that I always want you by my side and no other person could ever take your place. In order to have my wishes be fulfilled, there has to be a commitment." He flipped the container open to revel an engagement ring; its bright colors sparkled almost as much as Amy's eyes. She gave a little gasp and stared up at him with tears forming in her eyes. He softly smiled at her and took her hand and kissed it. "Amy Rose, will you be my wife?"  
  
All at once, she jumped into his arms squeezing the living daylights out of him. She cried out loud almost choking over her tears. "Yes!" She replied through Sonic's shoulder, "Yes! I'll marry you!"  
  
Sonic laughed with relief and hugged her back as tight as he could, tears starting to sting his eyes. Neither one of them could believe their fortune. Sonic lifted her head up from his shoulder and whispered, "I love you, Amy Rose and I always will." He grinned and kissed her full on the lips and positioned her to lie on his stomach. Her soft sighs kept him going as he opened her mouth, striving to make her feel as he did in the snow. They broke apart after a few minutes and after looking into each other's eyes, fell asleep.  
  
Kimmie's Corner  
  
Kimmie: That was awesome! Couldn't have done it better myself... wait... I did write it.  
  
Shadow: Baka.  
  
Kimmie: Anyway, hope to see you guys for the final chapter. The girls and guys get to meet up and tell their tales. And, if you haven't figured it out already, why Sally changed. See ya next time! 


	9. A Little More Happiness

Chapter 9

A Little More Happiness

Amy Rose opened her eyes as the first glint of sunlight peeked through the curtains of her living room window. She yawned and tried to get up, but something heavy was wrapped around her waist, holding her down. She looked to her side and almost collided with Sonic's head. She started to freak out at first, thinking that she was dreaming when suddenly she remembered what had happened the previous night. She smiled and curled up against Sonic's chest. He mumbled something incoherent and shifted in his sleep.

Amy kissed him on the cheek and unwrapped herself from his embrace. She slid off the couch and sleepily trudged to her room. She threw on a crimson sweater with dark green jeans and a ribbon hair band to match.

She stepped into the kitchen and started making breakfast, thinking to herself _As much as I want to sleep in with Sonic, I promised the girls to meet the next day, bright and early. I think I'll leave a note for Sonic so he'll know where I went. _

Before she left, she made sure to slip on her engagement ring.

------

Rouge rubbed her forehead and groaned. "Who decided to meet at eleven in the morning? The bags under my eyes haven't even disappeared yet?" She swallowed some portable Tylenol and switched to massaging her temples. Looking at herself, she sighed, "I'm surprised I dressed myself so nice today." She wore a long sleeved velvet dress with a thin black coat over it. Her haggard appearance and stylish clothes seemed to balance out, though her headache seemed to be the cause of the permanent scowl on her face.

"Oh, calm down," Mina cooed. "It's not our fault you went out drinking with Knuckles." Mina seemed comfortable enough in her green pea coat and long gray skirt; her legs were protected by the cold with black leggings and she had three gold hoop earrings in each ear. Her hair was loose and waved down her back.

"Hey, he was paying for the drinks – how could I resist?" Rouge laughed, feeling a little better.

"Well, I got a lot of sleep and I'm ready to go!" Cream cheered. She wore khaki pants with a red and green crocheted reindeer sweater; on her head was a floppy, ear-protector hat.

Mina raised her eyebrows. "Where's Cheese?"

"Oh, he is at home with my mother," Cream grinned. "I think he's still sleeping."

"Lucky," Rouge muttered.

"I was about to sleep in too," called a cheerful voice, "but I had a better reason for stay in than mere fatigue!"

The three girls turned their heads down the snowy path and saw the pink hedgehog coming up the path. Amy waved with her free hand while the other was tucked inside her jeans pocket. When she met the girls, they each took turns giving her an hug and wishing her a 'Merry Christmas'.

"I'm curious," Rouge announced, smirking. "What reason do you have?"

Amy glowed. "I'll give you one hint 'cause that's all you'll need!" she smiled.

The girls nodded.

"He's blue."

Mina blushed pink and blurted, "No way! He slept with you all night?"

"Way to go!" Cream chimed, not sure she grasped the full meaning behind Mina's words.

"I didn't know you had it in you," Rouge smiled, impressed.

It was Amy's turn to redden. "Oh no, it's nothing like that! We didn't DO anything." She shook her head and calmed down, enough to let a curious smile light her features. "But, I am sure we will soon." Amy lifted her hand out of her pocket and dangled it out in front on the girls.

A collective gasp erupted from the group and each girl took turns shifting Amy's ring finger and examining the sparkling jewel.

"An engagement ring?" Mina squeaked, "I can't believe Sonic gave it to you!"

"Ditto. I could never imagine him doing something like that," Rouge remarked. "Not that carefree hog. I thought he couldn't stand still long enough."

"It's so shiny…" Cream murmured, watching the diamond shine.

Amy laughed at the comments. "I'll tell you how it happened, but first let's go somewhere," she declared. "I don't think standing in the snow is doing us very good."

"Let's go to the mall. It's not far from here," Cream suggested. "We could get something to eat there too."

"Good idea," Rouge concurred. "And we can tell our stories along the way."

------

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Stupid phone," Sonic grumbled, putting a pillow over his head to try and drown out the sound. After a few rings it stopped, but then started again. "Alright, I'm coming!" he yelled, falling out of bed. He scratched his back and shuffled to the phone, muttering "I'm not a morning hog." He picked it up and held the phone to her ear.

"Hi, Sonic. Is that you?" sounded Tails' chipper voice through the phone. "I knew I would find you here. I already tried your home."

"Yeah, what's up, little buddy?" Sonic yawned, looking around the room. Amy must have left somewhere.

"I called Shadow and Knux and we decided to go out somewhere to eat lunch. Knuckles suggested the mall since they have all kinds of foods there. It's because we couldn't decide on one place to go. "Are you in?"

"Sure," Sonic replied. "I could use the food. I didn't have breakfast because I slept through it." He walked into the kitchen and spotted some pancakes on the table with a note next to it. "Hey, I just found a note that Amy left me. She said she went to meet the girls."

"You think they went to the mall too?"

"There's a good chance. Maybe we'll see them there."

"Okay then, Sonic. See you soon."

-----

"So, you kissed Shadow?" Rouge exclaimed, clearly surprised. The other two girls believed it, but Rouge just couldn't believe a shy mongoose like Mina could do such a thing.

Mina shoved her hands into her pockets and burned bright red. "Y-Yeah, I did," Mina stumbled. "It wasn't as easy as it sounds, really."

"And I can't believe you kissed Tails!" Amy said, patting Cream affectionately on the back.

"It was spur of the moment. Now that I look back on it, I still can't believe I did it myself," Cream whispered, blushing.

Amy, Mina, Cream and Rouge were at the Food Court of the Acorn Mall. The mall was small, and the clumps of shoppers left almost no room to move from one end of the building to the other; obviously, there were many people who wanted to take advantage of Christmas Day sales. Everyone wore a smile and children carried their toys proudly as they tramped around.

"I'll grab a table," Amy offered, looking around for an empty place. "It's so crowded that there wouldn't be a place to sit if we got the food first."

"What do you want?" Rouge asked.

Amy tapped her finger on her lip. "Ah, I think a hamburger and soda would work for me."

"I'm going to the Hamburger Hut so I'll get it," Cream cheered.

"Thanks Cream," Amy smiled. She looked and saw a large table open near the bathrooms. "I'd better secure that table. See you guys in a bit."

------

Mina stood a few feet away from the sandwich booth, trying to sort out what kind of sandwich she wanted. The line was hideously long, and she really should have gotten in it, but she couldn't see the menu over everyone's heads. "Hm, what do I get?" she mumbled, squinting. "Tuna, chicken, meatball sub?"

As she stood there, her thoughts drifted to the night before. She tried to be humble in her telling, and in doing so, she felt nervous about the whole situation. She wasn't sure how to act now; should she have called Shadow this morning? Did they need to plan a date? And what was he expecting? Mina tried to fight back the butterflies in her stomach and waspish thoughts that flew around in her head. Getting nervous wouldn't help her, but gosh, she felt like she was a teenager again. Young, confused, and inexperienced.

Over the general noise of the food court, Mina did not hear someone approach her from behind. She twitched went she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around to see Shadow smiling down at her, slightly amused. "Good morning," he said, in his calm voice.

Her smile spread slowly as she looked into his eyes, still feeling disbelief that he was there. She started to shake in excited nervousness, slightly disappointed in herself for still feeling jittery around him. "Morning," she replied. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I came with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles," he informed her. "They're somewhere around here, I think."

"Are you getting something to eat?" She asked.

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you?"

Mina laughed. "I'm still trying to decide what to order."

Shadow stood next to her and they both examined the menu together. She could feel the warmth radiating off the skin as they stood close, through his black leather jacket. His tuff of white hair peeked out the top of his jacket. He wore black sweat pants, but not hat to protect his ears from the cold – he didn't have long hair like Mina to help with that. Without thinking, Mina reached up and touched his ear; it was ice cold, as she suspected.

"What's wrong?" he asked, smiling.

"You have no hat," Mina pointed out.

Shadow laughed. "Yes, you're right."

Mina pouted. "But you're cold."

He shrugged, "it's warm in here." In his smooth, effortless way, Shadow leaned down and whispered in her ear, his breath sending tingles up and down Mina's spine. "And I guess your ears are warm?" he asked, a smirk in his voice.

She gulped. "Y-Yes."

"Good then," he replied, and leaned back.

Shadow went back to looking at the menu as if nothing happened, but Mina knew that it was only for her benefit; he knew how quickly she would get embarrassed. She felt her cheeks, and they were certainly warm with a blush, but otherwise, her nervous butterflies had seemed to settle. In the spirit of her lately discovered courage, Mina decided to pay Shadow back for his consideration. Grabbing him by the collar of his jacket for balance, Mina pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

Shadow's eyes widened and he blinked in surprise.

Mina grinned and declared, "Yes, I think I'll have tuna!"

------

Amy sat at the table with her elbows on the table, watching the lines and shifting crowds. She was facing the opposite side of the table so she could see people coming in and out of the stores. She was content waiting for her burger and simply people watching.

A figure briskly stepped through the crowd and made a perilous journey from the shops over the where she was sitting. When the figure came close enough, Amy recognized him as Elias, the new King. He seemed to have shirked his duties for the special day; he waved at her as he approached and took a seat. "Amy," he greeted, taking a seat across from her. "I'm glad I saw you."

"My fur is like a beacon," Amy commented, laughing. "So what's up, Elias?"

"My wife just stepped into that perfume store," he said, indicating over his shoulder. "I knew she wouldn't miss me for a few minutes." His smiling face turned serious, and he took Amy's hands in his. "Listen, I wanted to apologize for what happened to you and Sonic last night."

"It's not your fault," Amy started.

"No, it's not," he agreed. "But I thought you deserved to hear something about it; this is nothing a light matter – I understand Sonic got hurt badly last night."

"He's probably alright now," Amy said soundly.

"Amy," Elias warned.

She sighed. "But yes, when I saw him hurt last night… it scared the living daylights out of me."

He nodded. "I don't want to feed you an excuse, but I wanted you to know that ever since Sonic left… well, Sally hasn't been the same."

Amy remembered when everyone thought that Sonic had died when he protected the alien force from destroying the world. He was gone so long that Sally fell into despair. "I thought that she was fine when we found out that Sonic lived?"

"Yes, well, we all thought that too," Elias said. "She certainly put on the act – probably didn't want to worry us. Yet, his supposed death had really done something terrible to her; even if Sonic had wanted to pick their relationship up, I don't think she would have been able to handle it. She needs time to truly recover."

"I didn't know," Amy said, worried. She remembered how hard she hit Sally, in her rage, last night.

Elias shook her head. "Don't worry, she's fine. But we'll be watching out for her." He stood up and pushed his seat in. He gave her a smile only a king could make and said, "Hopefully, she'll return to the princess we all know and love. Have a Merry Christmas, Amy Rose." With the sweep of his long coat, Elias battled the crowds to get back to the store. His wife was waiting patiently for him.

Amy sighed heavily. She felt relieved to learn about Sally; at least, a small amount of pity as starting to form in her mind. Elias had been kind to tell her about it. She turned in her seat and looked at the Food Court. She could see to her surprise that Shadow and Mina were on line together. She looked over at the Italian booth and saw Knuckles and Rouge in line as well; even from where she was, she could tell that Rouge's sour spirits seemed to have lifted – she found someone to share her headache with. "I don't think I should tell them now," Amy murmured to herself, "not when everyone's happy." Not that it would make anyone sad either, but it was information that would surely sober the Christmas cheer. It could wait.

"Amy, I've got our food," Cream called, carrying a tray. Amy helped her unload the food onto the table and Cream sat down next to her. Amy thanked her and the two of them waited patiently for the rest of the group to arrive with their food.

Mina and Shadow came with their trays first, and anticipating the extra group members, dragged over another table and chairs. Rouge and Knuckles came next; Knux was sporting bags under his eyes but he cheerfully greeted the group.

"Hey guys!" Tails called, placing his tray across from Cream.

"Where's Sonic?" Amy asked.

His tails swished when he answered, "Oh, I think he's just getting a milkshake. He told me he was full from eating your pancakes."

Amy beamed.

"I can't believe you guys are here too," Cream exclaimed.

"Well," Knux chuckled, "I guess we all felt like getting out today – and where else is there to go but the mall?"

"Everywhere else is closed," Shadow shrugged.

"I guess the mall likes to get started on all the returns," Amy laughed.

As the others started to eat, Sonic appeared in a blue blur, causing a strong gust to disturb the shoppers. He held a dripping milkshake and looked winded. He plopped down into his seat and offered Amy a small smile. To her, he looked nervous; he seemed to be fidgeting in his seat and wasn't sure where he should focus on her face.

_Maybe he's expecting me to suffocate him in one of my signature hugs, _Amy thought, resting her fist on her cheek. _Or could it be… he doesn't know how to act, now that things have changed? I have to show him that everything is alright. _

"Good morning," Sonic smiled, and then flustered, "oh wait, it's afternoon now."

Amy giggled and asked, "Did you like the pancakes?"

"Yeah, thanks for thinking of me," he replied, scratching his nose.

Amy noticed that he was wearing the bracelet she made him; the different colored beads that represented his friends looked snug and secure on the string. When he placed his hand on the table, she reached across and placed her hand on his. The diamond sparkled on her finger and she caught Sonic looking at it proudly. "It's okay," she murmured, trying to ease his nerves.

He flashed her a grateful smile.

As the group ate, Amy took her time surveying them. Christmas music blasted from the speakers, and when a certain song – "Merry Christmas Darling" – came on, both Shadow and Mina burst into laughter; it was the same song Shadow sang to Mina for her present. Shadow wrapped his arm around her for a hug and she snuggled close. Rouge and Knuckles spilt a large cookie; Knux teased Rouge by claiming that that cookie was better than the ones she had made – she gave him a playful smack on the shoulder and stole his piece. Cream and Tails talked animatedly with each other over their planes for the new design of Tails' plane; they seemed normal, though their smiles they shared were infinitely brighter.

Before now, the four girls had never had a Christmas to compete with this one. For the girls who had pined even years for the men they loved, today was the first of many for their budding relationships.

--------------------------------

Kimmie's Corner:

And here it is, years in the making – the final chapter of Homemade Vs. Storebought Gifts.

It's been a busy couple of years for me, as for everyone else I'm sure. And just in time for Christmas, I have finally pulled it together and finished this fanfic.

What really stopped me, above all else, is that I felt that with Amy's chapter, I didn't really need Chapter 9. Seemed like there was enough closure. However, I guess I was wrong.

This chapter is written exactly as I planned it years ago. Thank you to all my fans of this work that stuck with it and continued reading. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a Merry Christmas.


End file.
